DarkShine's Journal Pt1
by DarkShinePony
Summary: Written in British English. This is a fanfic about DarkShine, a performer from Canterbury, England, and how the ponies he meets and the events that occur slowly turn him reclusive, and eventually, mad. The Christmas scene is a reference to another fic, and the all characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. I own DarkShine, PawShaw, DuskMist, BrownOak and GlitchyPie.


DarkShine's Journal

Chapter One

This IS a journal, not a diary. I just want to make that clear. I've never written a journal before... I guess I never saw the point in it. It was girly, and weak to keep one. Of course, this was a few years ago. About fourteen to be exact. I was in a primary school. So I suppose you could call this an auto-biography, not a journal. I don't know. As you can probably tell I don't very much understand the concept. So I'll just start my story, and hope for the best.

I suppose I'll start near the beginning. Ever since I was one, I've always done things my own way. A ball was called a "BOM da da da", because of the bounce. When I first started thinking like this, my parents thought they had a smart kid on the way because I could analyse objects and their properties.

Hell, they were right. I smashed through Primary school with flying colours. It didn't challenge me much, as long as I sat down and worked. I met a colt named PawShaw, he was a very light brown colour with dark brown mane. He had a bowl-cut mane. Still does to this day. His tail wasn't very long, but it was lank and limp. He had hazel eyes. Also a Pegasus, just like me. We fell out over not sharing some carriage toy. Soon we got told off, and forced to play with each other. We became instant friends, and he never left my side.

Whenever I needed support, he was there. When he needed support, I was there. I never really went after girls... There was one but... That comes later. PawShaw was ridiculously shy. And a bit soft... If he ever reads this he'll never let that go. I tried to help him get the relationships he wanted but... No one ever loved him back. He has a weird haircut, sure. But he's the nicest pony I've met. They would've had a wonderful time. Ah well. Then one day he got a girl. He never let her go, they loved each other so much. It was adorable, and he'd done it without my help. He deserved the happiness.

But a few years later she left for some town on the other end of the country. PawShaw was distraught, and his heart smashed. It really hurt to watch them say goodbye for the last time. I remember telling him that they won't ever be apart. Not really. He smiled, and thanked me. He looked alright on the outside, but inside I could tell he was really hurting.

Well then came my first crush. And only crush so far... She had a beautiful brown mane, and lighter brown fur. She had gorgeous oak eyes... An earth pony to the core. We became good friends. She was named after her eye colour, BrownOak. Of course, I never told her how I felt. When she found out, I denied it. She looked like she wanted to puke... That's when I knew it would never work. I had to suppress my feelings for her. Ever since that day, my confidence has been totally racked. My grades started to fall.

In a way, I could thank her for that. It made me less machine, more creative. It made me feel. Without that rejection, I would probably be a boring accountant right now. But she made me a DJ, she set me on my path. Oh, no doubt it stung. My insides squirmed. But it did make me a pony. It made me a Stallion.

Secondary school. Or High School... I don't know how your American school system works. It might be Middle school... Doesn't matter. I'm a proud British pony, where all the best music comes from. I was... About twelve when I joined Secondary school. It was a grammar school, so my grades weren't too shabby. Stallions only though. To stop us getting distracted probably, we were at that age. Mares suddenly become VERY interesting, if ya know what I mean. I met another pony there, DuskMist. He was such a nerd. Dark blue fur, brown curly mane and tail, and he had forest green eyes. A unicorn. Also, he had a weird obsession with the "Luna" legend, princess of the moon. Later we would find it wasn't a legend at all... But as I said, later. I was developing an interest in music. PawShaw was developing an interest in Zoo Keeping and DuskMist... Well, in Luna. The main reason we all became friends was that we were all still "Blank Flanks". We hadn't got our cutie marks, and we were practically teenagers.

It took us two years. We were seniors in secondary by the time we had our marks. We got them within a week of each other. Mine was a musical note. I had originally thought it would be something to do with art, I was good at drawing, but I'm glad it was in music. It's a bit more interesting. More rewarding. Much more fun. PawShaw's was a paw, ironically. He was set to look after animals. As for DuskMist, he got a joy stick. He got endless jokes aimed at him. I mean, it's a joy stick. It sounds dirty, right? Being spotty, mare-starved stallions it was all we could entertain our selves with. I just realised that sentance came out wrong... Oh well. It's a laugh. So we all had the destiny we wanted. We were ready to take on the world. And we decided we would take America first. Canterlot, to be precise. First we got a flat in Canterbury, I did a few gigs, Shaw helped at the local zoo, Howletts, and Dusk wasted half our earnings on new games, before we made the move to a flat in Ponyville. The rent was cheap here, the neighbourhood was nice... What wasn't to like? I suppose that's when everything started for me. For us.

~Day One - The Flat, the sofa, and a horrible pink bathroom.

"This bridge doesn't look terribly strong, Shine..."  
"Suck it up PawShaw, and help me lift this over."  
"Okayy... But I'm not sure..."  
"PawShaw. It's FINE. If anything's gonna break, it'll be my jaw from pulling this sofa by myself!" I snapped urgently. Isn't it weird how objects get heavier after you pull them for a period of time?  
"Sorry..." He said in his shy, soft voice.  
"Yeah, ok, whatever. Gimme a hand will ya?"  
"Sure."

"How much further is the flat?"  
"Stop asking that Shaw."  
"But..."  
"Gladly, we're here." I dropped the rope we used to haul the sofa, and the sudden weight gain shocked PawShaw. He collapsed into a roll, and dazed, he stared up at the sky.  
"Dusk said he'd meet us in there. He just didn't want to carry this damn thing I'll bet..."  
"Uhuh..." Shaw replied, groggily.  
"You ok down there?"  
"Yeah, I'm... I'm okay."  
"Good. Keep that attitude, we've got six flights of stairs to climb up. With the company of our sofa."  
The muffled groan from PawShaw told me he wasn't particularly pleased about that.

I kicked the door to the flat open, and pulled the sofa inside using some more rope I had found. PawShaw was practically dead, and laying on the sofa. He had collapsed after two flights of steps. I had pulled the extra weight up the last four flights. I dropped the rope I had been carrying in my mouth, and tried to yell. I couldn't, it had practically sanded my tongue off.  
"Hey Shine. You got the sofa up here all by yourself? That's cool."  
"HUBLEB BLURLURB BLEB BLEB BLEB!" I yelled.  
"Uhh... Yeah. Whatever. Your tongue's sticking out, might wanna fold it back in. Anyways, the haulage guys put everything where it goes for us, there's just the sofa to position." He explained. I stood perfectly still, wearing a 'You serious...!?' expression on my face.  
"Well? Get to it. I want to play Daring-Do on the XTrot."  
I growled as best I could, and pulled the sofa into the flat. The flat had three rooms, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom, all connected in a row. You could access the other two rooms from the living room, which had three doorways. One was the front door, then to the left was the bathroom, and on the right was the bedroom. The living room had three large windows opposite the front door that looked out on the street. The living room was also twice as big as the bedroom and the bathroom. We had a TV placed in front of the middle window, and I was about to position the sofa in front of the coffee table opposite the telly. The bedroom had one window, also facing the street, and a "Cool Brittania" picture hanging up on the wall right of the window. The only other feature it had was a small oak drawer propped on the wall opposite the window, but positioned slightly to the right so that the door didn't slam into it when it opened. Under the window were three blow up beds, one green with a blue duvet, in the middle a grey one with a grey duvet and red pillow, and to the left of that was a blue bed with blue duvet and matching pillow. I had the grey bed, PawShaw had the green and blue one and DuskMist had the blue one. The bathroom was absolutely pink. The toilet seat and the shower curtains were the only things in that room that didn't need sanctifying.

Begrudgingly, I pulled the sofa across the room, and let it rest in front of the telly.  
"Blurb blurh blurb blurb burble..." I said, looking moodily at DuskMist.  
"Nearer the table."  
"Bub ob borse, or bhibess..." Once again, I gripped the rope in my mouth, and pulled it nearer the table.  
"Bebber?"  
"Mmm... That's fine. You better sort your mouth out, I think it's bleeding at the edges. Why did you do that!?"  
I stared at him, wide eyed. Eventually they rolled in their sockets, and set back to their usual droopy place. Some ponies say that I look depressed, my eyelids were always half way down my eyes. Well, not always. Only in the mornings. But they were half right. I'm not depressed anymore. Just a bit... Sad? I dunno. I am prone to Bi-Polar behaviour though...

I sat down in front of the bathroom sink and placed my front hooves on its pink rim. There was a mirror about head level above the sink. My reflection showed a grey furred stallion with dark ginger mane that swept across his forehead and over his left eye, hiding it behind a wall of hair. His pupils were dark yellow, a very rare birth abnormality. I never got any stick for it, my ginger mane took all the insults. My fedora was slanted on my head in the same direction as my hair, and it tilted at the same angle too. I saw that the head mirror was smartly placed opposite a full body mirror, so I could see my grey wings rapping the feathers across my side like impatient fingers. My tail was long, thick, and unkempt. It grew wildly, but with a sense of order. It knew how it wanted to grow and nothing was going to stop it. I didn't mind much, it looked pretty awesome and went with my mane style. My body was slim, but slightly feminine. If I sat up straight my chest would poke out over my stomach, which sloped downwards and retreated to my spine. I smiled, admiring my physique, when I saw what was wrong with my mouth.  
"Oh shit...!" I cried, placing a hoof up to the corner of my mouth. There was some slight blood, which had matted the fur in the corner of my lips.  
"You okay in there?" Called Mist.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called back. At least I had regained the power of speech. It didn't hurt much, it just needed cleaning up and I would be fine. It wouldn't bother me again after that. I wet a tissue under the grotesquely pink tap and set about it.

I walked back out of the bathroom, and into the living room. PawShaw and MistDusk were playing on the XTrot, Dusk letting Shaw win just so he could wind down from carrying the sofa.  
"Wanna play?" Asked Dusk.  
"Nah, I'll watch. It's fine."  
"Ok then." He replied, standing front of what seemed to be Shaw's character. Shaw was pumping Dusk full of led, and had been for a while now. When Dusk finally died, he said "Aw, you got me!" With a smile. We may not get on at times, but we know how to look after each other.  
"Budge up, I'll give you a game."  
"Yeah, Shine! Give us a second... Here's your controller."  
"Thanks."  
"Ready?" Asked Dusk.  
"Born it." I smiled.

"What the hell!?" I laughed. We were all rolling on the floor, the game had glitched and Dusk's and Shaw's characters appeared to be dry humping! I had walked into the room, saw PawShaw try an assassination move, and he ended up grabbing Dusk's chest. The next part of the move involving slamming the opponent into the floor and driving a knife through their neck, but the move had stuck at that part, so basically Shaw's character was trying to slam Dusk's into the ground, but kept getting stuck and trying again. This went on for a whole ten minutes, as we made up little quips for what they might be saying, before we turned the console off and decided to go to bed.

I clambered in under the duvet, and threw my hat off towards the drawers. It landed on top of them.  
"Yeah! Beat that!" I cried in triumph.  
"That was pretty cool, Shine." Congratulated Dusk.  
"Hey, uh, you guys mind if we don't play that MANE FPS game and I play Daring-Do tomorrow?"  
"Dude, we're going to that welcome party tomorrow. Some pink filly called GypsyPie..? No, PinkiePie. She's supposed to be the best party pony around. It's her cutie mark after all." I explained to Dusk.  
"Oh... Yeah I was thinking..."  
"Dusk, you can't sit around and play computer games all day. We're in a new neighbourhood, you need to socialise. What better way than a party? They're fun, right?" I pleaded.  
"Yeah, just not when they're run by you. There's so many booze, and so much... Sex! Remember once I woke up in the flat with a hang over, and a really fat mare was laying all over me!?"  
Me and PawShaw laughed, nodding our heads. That was one of the funniest mornings we'd ever had. Not in Dusk's books though. He did exaggerate things though, it wasn't like any of us had lost our virginity. Which showed...  
"Aw, come on. I promise you'll like it. Apparently the two princesses make regular appearances at these parties. They like to get to know their subjects."  
"I'm in." He piped up, hearing the news.  
This time we all laughed together, and fell asleep smiling.

~Day Two - Love at first party

Groggily, I opened my eyes. Shafts of morning light shone through the curtains in bars, illuminating the floor they touched. I groaned, and turned over trying to sleep. As usual, I turned to face an empty bed. Shaw and Dusk always got up before me.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuck dude..." I cursed. My hearing tuned in to the world and my eye sight focused. I could hear DuskMist sneaking in a few hours of his Daring-Do game in the other room. He wasn't playing online, or he would be commanding other players to do as he asked. I could also hear the clinking of a metal spoon and a pottery bowl. PawShaw had only woken up about fifteen minutes ago if he was eating breakfast.

Try as I might, which I did, I couldn't get back to sleep. I would have to get up. I gave one final groan, and raised from my coffin like a vampire. It was so much warmer in there, but I had places to be, people to see, parties to... Beeee... At.  
"Fuck you too brain." I muttered.

Like a zombie I walked through the door. As with every morning, it looked like I had slept in a hedge. My hair was sticking up and out of place everywhere. PawShaw gave his usual comment.  
"Shine, you need to see a sleep doctor. Having nightmares every night isn't normal." He sympathised. I gave my usual, brainless, auto pilot answer of a grunt, as I wobbled towards the bathroom for my morning shower. I opened the door, and ran the water in the bath, slipped into it and sat under the water. It instantly woke me up.  
"EURGH! FUCKING PINK DUDE! IT'S GOTTA GO MAN!"  
I instantly heard Dusk say  
"He's awake now then." Followed by laughter. I couldn't help but smile a bit too.

I trotted out of the bathroom, refreshed and ready for the day.  
"Party starts in an hour, might wanna get your clothes on now."  
I know that sentance sounds funny to humans, but I doubt this will ever get read by one. We ponies only wear clothes for special occasions, we don't really need them otherwise.  
"Come on Dusk, pause your game."  
"Fine..." He muttered, like a stroppy teen. I snickered a little bit, and followed him into the bedroom to get our party clothes on.  
"You wearing that nerd shirt again?"  
"Why?"  
"I just guessed 'cos you're putting it on."  
"Oh. Yeah I am. Lemme guess, you're going to take your shirt, tie and waistcoat out of the drawer."  
I pulled out the attire he guessed, smirking.  
"You got a full house there. Nice guess."

We had our clothes on, and walked out of the bedroom.  
"Shaw, why don't you have your shirt on?" I asked.  
"Don't want to get cereals and milk all down it. You haven't had breakfast yet, have you Shine?" I took his point, and looked down at my smart attire.  
"Bollocks." We laughed, and I decided just to have toast and butter. I had just finished eating the first slice when there was an elaborate knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." I said, slightly quizzically. That was quite a knock. I opened the front door, and was greeted by an explosion of sound and pink frizzy hair. An earth pony with three letters in her mouth, a party hat and balloons of all colours burst into a song. A catchy song. Something about being invited to her party in half an hour. She was more pink than the bathroom...  
"Huh huh huh..." She puffed, exhausted. "Here's your invites, new guys!" Came a squeaky voice from behind all the streamers. This must be PinkiePie.  
"Thanks. And um... Could you sing that again into my phone? I wanna make it my ring tone." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Awh... That's flattering... Huh... But I'm ALL tuckered out. Maybe after the party?"  
"Sure thing. Thanks so much... Pinkie? You obviously put your heart into these parties."  
"Yup! I gotta hop outta here now though, still gotta put some balloons up, and finish the punch. Toodles~!"  
And that was that. As quickly as she had appeared she had gone. I stared out of the open door, jaw dropped.  
"H-Hollllyyy fuuuuck!" I laughed.  
"The hell just happened!? That was AWESOME!" It was true. She really knew how to party. We were all smiling and bubbly now. We had never had such a great neighbourhood before. I thought we could forget the posh Canterlot and just live here for a while. A long while.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I called behind me, watching PawShaw flap his wings as quickly as possible, and Dusk do the same with his legs. I grinned, watching their tired faces. I was gonna get it for this. Eventually the cake shop came into view. It was practically jumping up and down, and lights of all colours shone through the windows. I was so lost in awe that I slammed into the front door.  
"AWHAWHAWHAW... Fuck! My nose!"  
The music stopped, and a hush came over the shop.  
"Uh?" Hushed voices spoke in frantic tones behind the door I had slammed into. By now Dusk and Shaw had caught up with me.  
"Don't... Huh... Do that... Huh... Again... Hey... What's with the party? Why did it stop?" Asked Dusk, worriedly.  
"I dunno.. I kinda slammed into the front door on accident..." I grinned, sheepishly. Shaw and Dusk laughed "You dolt!" Exclaimed Shaw.  
"Should we... Should we knock?" I asked, a little nervous now.  
"You knock. You smashed their door, you can finish the job and break it." Smirked Dusk.  
"Fine." I smiled. I knocked against the red wood three times, and awaited an answer. Eventually one came.  
"Who is iiiiiit?" It was the voice of that frizzy haired nutso pink pony.  
"Uh... The new guys? We're here for this party thing... We have our invites if we need 'em and... Stuff..." I trailed off, slightly nervous.  
"Hurry UP get the banner on the wall I can't hold them at the door forever...!"  
I was about to say that I had heard her, but decided that would spoil the fun. I looked back at Dusk and Shaw and gave a grin. This was going to be awesome, I could tell.  
"One at a tiiiime, post your invites through the party register slot."  
"You mean the letter box?"  
"That's boooooring to call it that, but fine." I heard the voice giggle. I shrugged, and posted the invite through the letter box.  
"Oh, what the hay? Why not?" I giggled.  
"ZZZZZT!" Screeched the voice. I instantly started to laugh. But it wasn't done yet.  
"VRRRRRRRRRRRTT~DING! All done! Next!" Called the pink voice. We were all in hysterics, and Dusk excitedly posted his invitation through the letter box.  
"BADIIIIIIIIIIING! ZUZZTZUUZTZUUUUUUZZZZYZUUUUZZ! All done! Next!"  
PawShaw entered his invite, and the pink pony started making more fantastic machine noises.  
"BABABAVAVAVADAVRRRRRRRRRTRIIIIING! All done! You can come in noooow~!" She called a final time. The door smoothly opened a crack, and I opened it the rest of the way. The room was dark. It had a counter at the far end of the shop, with buffet tables laid out around the edges of the room. A baby cage gate blocked the stairs by the counter, and there was a part of the floor elevated like a step above the rest of the floor. I assumed it would be used as some sort of stage later in the evening. We all stood in the doorway analysing the room. Tentatively, I took the first step inside. As soon as I did, the lights flicked on and the open floor was filled with ponies of all different varieties. And they all screamed "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" At the top of their lungs, all wearing friendly smiles. The pink frizzy pony jumped in late, but screamed it at the top of her lungs anyway. We all laughed, and got on with the party. PinkiePie walked over to us to let us in.  
"Whaddya think? Pretty sweet huh?"  
"It's... Amazing. We've never been greeted quite like this...! Thank you!" I replied, grinning. I walked further into the room, but Shaw and Dusk hung back at the doorway.  
"Hey hey! Come in, come in! You might catch a cold standin' there!" She beckoned, waving them in.

We all walked through the crowd together, following Pinkie. Every pony we passed gave us a warm welcome.  
"So!" She exclaimed, abruptly stopping in the centre of the crowd.  
"Lemme tell you somepony's names. There's Twilight, she's a book worm! Uhm... That's AppleJack, or AJ for short, that's FlutterShy, Lyra, BerryPunch, Rarity, BrownOak.."  
My heart stopped, as I looked where Pinkie was pointing. No... Not her...  
"Derpy Hooves, or Ditsy Doo, Carrot Top,-"  
"Hey!" I snapped.  
"What?" She blinked, blankly.  
"It's her name!" She smiled, reassuringly.  
"Who else... RedRoot, AppleBloom, SweetieBelle, Scootaloo, Echo... She's a bit.. I dunno... Something not right with her, try to be nice though. We got LightningSnap and ShowTime, such a cuuuuute couple! DreamGlider, WinterMask, LP,-"  
"LP?"  
"Yeah. Don't remember her full name, everyone just calls her LP. She prefers it. Um, there's NumLock, GlitchyPie, GrannySmith, BigMac, and their royal highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They like to play games and trick Mr and Mrs Cake...! It's funny to watch! Ohh... I'm forgetting one person... There are few more yet to arrive, I'll introduce you when they're here. Kay? Kay! Go mingle!"  
"Wait, there was one other pony you forgot?"  
"Oh yeah! Silly me, how could I forget Dashie!? See the mare with the rainbow mane and tail? Cyan fur? That's RainbowDash! She says she's too cool for these parties, but she always stays the longest! NOW MINGLE!" She giggled, disappearing into the crowd. I looked over to the pony Pinkie had described, and my pit feeling of dread instantly disappeared.  
"Woww..." I whispered. I could feel my cheeks flushing red.  
"Somepony's in loooooooooove!" Teased a nearby pony. I snapped out of it, and looked around me. PawShaw and DuskMist had disappeared, probably to meet the princesses. And Shaw had gone along to prevent DuskMist doing just that. A Dark blue mare pegasus wearing a hoody walked up to me with a smirk.  
"You're... DreamGlider, right?"  
"That's me dude. Don't introduce yourself... I already know who you are..." She yawned, and gave a small smile.  
"Dude, it's not cool to ogle mares like that... It's plain obvious you like her but..." She managed to squeeze in another yawn, before continuing. "That's totally not the way to go. Wanna be classed as a freak from day one, dude?"  
"Guess not... Are you on a laxative or something...!?" I asked, innocently. She laughed, and shook her head. At least she had a sense of humour. Doesn't look like the type who would party normally though. Shame, she's dressed like she is.  
"Naw dude, I just like, sleep a lot... So anyways, you should totally go talk to little 'seven colours in her hair' over there."  
"I-I... I couldn't... I learned my lesson with BrownOak.."  
"DUUUUUDE... You're a fast worker... You already hit on Somepony!?"  
"No, we both used to live in England. I had no idea she had come here."  
"ENGLAND!? No wayyy... You don't sound posh to me dude."  
"Stereotype."  
"Ohh... Yeah, I suppose you thought we'd all be fat, huh?"  
"I try not to think... Like that..."  
"That's cool, I get your drift dude..." I frowned. She was eyeing something in the buffet table, and looking at the three kids. Scootaloo and her little gang I think. Then I realised she was eyeing up the alcohol, waiting for the kids to go to bed.  
"It'll be a few hours yet." I said, sympathetically. I had a small grin on my face as I told her.  
"I know dude... It sucks... Do you drink, dude?"  
"More than I should." I laughed. Glider smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"Much as I love those kids, alcohol is my baby."

Me and DreamGlider were getting along really well. Apparently she IS a party animal. We like all the same music, we love Vinyl Scratch, but I explained that I favour Glaze over Vinyl. She said I looked the type. Before we could get into another conversation, a purple pony with dark purple and white striped mane and tail joined us.  
"Berry Punch! Duuuuuude! Meet DarkShine, totally awesome guy by day, by night totally sweet DJ, totally wild party animal, and booze sucker!" I laughed, and shook my head.  
"How long did you have to think that up for?"  
"A while dude... Don't tell anypony though. I'll catch you later Shine. You better have Dash on your side by then." I flushed pink, and tried to force back a smile. I nodded, and the two mares left to sneak a taste of the booze. I looked around the room, free to mingle with who I choose. PawShaw was getting along really well with a yellow pony with long pink hair. They were both shy... It was cute to watch. I scanned the room again as a smile crossed my lips. My eyes widened as my gaze set on DuskMist. He was with Princess Luna...!? What, is she a closet gamer or something? I doubt it... But that's all Dusk talks about. It would be pretty awesome if her highness had an XTrot... I kept scanning the room for the cyan mare I saw earlier. She had disappeared somewhere. I shrugged and turned around to face the buffet table. My vision suddenly became filled with cyan, and two large eyes with purple irises hovered into my centre vision.  
"Hey! You're that new British DJ aren'tcha? My name's RainbowDash, but I guess you already knew that. ... Hey... Dude... You okay? What, is there something on my face? Is there an Ursa Major behind me...? What?" I had wrenched my head back, and was staring at her with an expression of a YouTube funny cat video star. I blinked my eyes a few times, and shook my head.  
"S-Sorry 'bout that..."  
"It's cool. I get it all the time." She smirked.  
"Not with blushing cheeks though..." My eyes widened, and I ashamedly hung my head. She shrugged, and smiled. "Must be a British thing. Y'know, DG tells me you call yourself a party animal." I raised my head, and smiled.  
"I think you mean a wild party animal."  
"Heyyy! I like your attitude dude! Wanna get some beers later? You can let your 'Wild' side out. It better be worth it, I've heard a lot about you. Seeya later then!" She smiled, and gave me a wink, before disappearing into the crowd. I watched her go, before turning back to the buffet smiling like a kid on Christmas Day.  
"Awesome...!"

My plate was piled high with cake, sweets, crisps, the lot. I caught up with DreamGlider and BerryPunch at the other side of the room.  
"Duuude! How do you eat that much and keep that physique!? Ya gotta tell us dude, like, totally!"  
"I nummo..." I answered, munching on some kind of chewy sweet. I swallowed it and continued my sentence.  
"I got a good metabolism I guess."  
"Oh duude, you lucky Stallion...! But, like, anyway, I saw you and Rainbow talking over there. She seems totally impressed with you dude!"  
"She invited me for drinks with you guys later." I smiled, pleased with myself.  
"Dude, you just did my job for me! I was totally gonna bring you along without her knowing, but she actively invited you? Why were you nervous dude!? She loves you!"  
My stomach wrenched and my cheeks flushed again.  
"Ho-Hold there boy!" Laughed Glider. "Not like that yet, y'hear? Ya still gotta grease ya way up the pole. I'll help ya, don't ya worry. There's tell-tale signs with that mare, and she's told 'em all to me. When we're out later I'll help you get the reactions ya want, dude, okay?" I flushed a little more, and nodded in agreement. "She's gonna fall head over hooves for ya, dude. 'Till then, take a load off."

Soon Rarity and AppleJack took the kids away to their beds at the fading light. More ponies were arriving. A lot of them looked like they enjoyed a good beat, what with their headphones and their neon glows. Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and what I had guessed to be a stage earlier on was filled with smoke and laser lights.  
"Fillies and Gentle Colts..." The voice was British but... I didn't know who it was.  
"Now the real party begins! Strap up and get ready, it's gonna be a BUMPY ride!" The voice slowly started to have an electronic property to it. I knew what was going to happen next.  
"Here's your DJ for tonight, all the way from Britain!" Uh oh... No one told me I would be playing tonight, I should be fine...  
"He doesn't know he's playing tonight, but with his paranoia, he probably does now... Iiiiiiits DARKSHINE!" The spotlight searched the room, and honed in on me. "Bollocks." Every pony laughed, they all knew this was going to happen.  
"There's some of that British humour. Come on Shine, drop us a beat!"  
"I suppose I'll have to, huh? Fine."  
"There we go! DarkShine everypony!"  
I made my way to the stage, everypony stamping their hooves in applause. I got a few pats on the back as I walked past, and when I made it to the stage, I climbed up the step and sat myself behind the deck. I ruffled my feathers, and shook my head. Come on Shine, let's do this.  
"Right, everypony. We all comfortable? We all got a partner? You better do, there isn't gonna be a single break all night! We're going till we see the morning light! Ya ready!?"  
"YEAH!"  
"Let's go!"

Everypony stomped their hooves as I finished my set.  
"On core!" Yelled a pony.  
"Sorry, I'm done tonight. I got some friends with beers to party with. But did you all have a good time?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Good. It's what I'm here for. Alright, up next to feed you some beats is a new guy on the scene. It's his first gig. Eat responsibly, Kay?" My audience laughed, and I trotted off the stage. I was instantly greeted by Glider and BerryPunch.  
"Dude you rock the beats! Here, have a beer, you totally earned this shit!"  
"Thanks Glider."  
"You were amazing, Shine! I didn't know Brits could party like that!"  
"Pff. We practically INVENTED partying hard." I took a swig of my beer, letting it seep right down my throat.  
"Ahh... I needed that." I wiped my mouth with my arm, and looked around.  
"Where's Dash?"  
"Outside waiting for us dude. Come on!" She sprinted off and out of the shop, Berry close behind. She had a lot more energy after dark. I walked after them, enjoying the neon glow sticks and the jumping party ponies. I eventually made my way to the front door, which was wide open.  
"Of course." I stated, walking outside into the chilly night air. I saw Glider, Berry, and Rainbow in a triangle nattering about something, and Dash put three neon wrist bands on her hind leg. Glider and Punch did the same to their front legs.  
"Hey Shine!" Called Dash. I looked back towards her.  
"You were totally awesome up there! And you can sing pretty well too!"  
"Uh..." I mumbled, trying not to flush up.  
"Come here and get these neon wrist bands on your back leg, it'll be cool, trust me! Come on!" She beckoned, smiling. I walked over to the trio, and got handed three neon wrist bands. "Need any help?"  
"I-I haven't tried yet." I mumbled, smiling. I sat down to put them on, and after the second I noticed Glider trying to tell me something. She was mouthing "Pretend. It. Doesn't. Fit" What... Why... I suddenly remembered our conversation earlier that day. I hope you know what you're doing Glider...  
"This one won't fit." I mumbled, quietly. This was stupid...  
Glider pretended to be about to volunteer, when Rainbow jumped in.  
"Oh? Hey, lemme help with that." She smiled, and sat down to help me. Looked up at Glider, confused, but she just smiled and winked.  
"There ya go! C'mon, let's go hork down some beers, yeah?" She jumped to her feet, and led the way behind the shop. Glider and Berry followed after her, and I after them. I could faintly hear some Dub-Step, or wubs as I like to call them, from inside the shop. I turned the corner behind the shop and found the three of them waiting for me.  
"Hey, we should totally play 'Spin the bottle'!" Exclaimed Dash.  
"We play that every week..." Groaned BerryPunch. She was smiling though. "Well, tonight we got a fit stallion playing with us! Like, bonus points!"  
"Oh... I wouldn't say I was fit... Maybe slightly feminine but..." Glider was giving me frantic motions to stop talking, so I did.  
"Hey, c'mon. Where's your confidence? We're all friends here. Don't worry 'bout it. You familiar with the rules Shine?"  
"Uh... No."  
"It's easy. First, we see who drinks their beer fastest, and we use that ponies bottle. That pony is excluded from the first spin. We then spin the bottle, and when it lands on a pony, that pony gives a dare.-"  
"Dash, that's not how it went last time." BerryPunch butted-in.  
"Yeah, well we got four players this time, so we can mix it up a bit. Make it a bit different." That seemed to put Punch at rest.  
"So anyways," Dash went on. "The first pony that it lands on gives a dare. We spin the bottle twice more, and the two ponies that it lands on have to either kiss - lip to lip - or do the dare."  
"That, at least, is true." Said Glider. I frowned. All three of them were mares...  
"Do you mind me asking, but how drunk are each of you when you play this?"  
"Pretty fucking drunk..." Laughed Dash. "This is the first time we're sober. A bit sober..." She smiled.  
"Huh..." I shrugged. Well, it's just a game. These guys are all friends so it must be platonic.  
"Ready? Set! Drink!"  
"Woah what!?" I exclaimed. BerryPunch and Glider were already half way through their beers, and Dash had just started. That was in the space of three seconds... I better get a drink on...  
"DONE!" Exclaimed an out of breath BerryPunch.  
"Aaalright! Punch, why doncha get us all another beer while we spin, huh?"  
"Shure!" She sounded slightly tipsy, and I couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. BerryPunch waddled back around the corner and out of view. As usual the spirit crushing thought of 'how am I going to get home tonight!?' Crossed my mind, but I had learned to suppress that worry. And not to fly home drunk.  
"Kay. Lets form a square around the bottle and spin this bitch!" Triangle. I thought. She meant triangle. She was only lightly drunk, she still knew perfectly well what she was doing. I don't think I did. But that wasn't because of the beers. "Shine. Hey, Shine. It landed on you. You gotta give a dare."  
"Huh? Oh. Uh, I'm not sure what a good dare would be." I explained, shrugging.  
"It can be anything, just it has to be done individually by each of the ponies being dared."  
"Oh, I get you. Right, I suppose my dare is..." I looked around at my surroundings.  
"You gotta make it so the preferable option is the kiss." Explained Glider.  
"Got it." I looked around some more. I thought that maybe they could drink Punch's beer, but that's too light. I need to be more daring... Then I smirked. Thank Celestia I'm drunk. Speaking of Celestia, "My dare, is for you to..." I laughed, and shook my head. "I'm not sure it's even allowed..."  
"Is it to lick Celestia's arse without her knowing?" Dash asked, quite calmly.  
"The fuck...!? How'd you know?"  
"That's always how we start the game off for some reason. I remember this one time Punch did it..." Dash smiled, laughing. "And after that she just didn't care. We joke that she enjoys it."  
"Man!" I laughed, shaking my head.  
"You mares are nuts."  
"You've not seen anything yet..." Muttered Dash. I raised an eyebrow, and watched Dash spin the bottle again. My kind of ponies. "So that's Glider, aaaaaand..." Dash span the bottle again, and it landed on her. "And me. Right, lets get this over with." Giggled Dash, getting up and walking around the corner.  
"Come on. You gotta make sure we do the dare, dude. Just FYI, ya doin' great."  
"Thanks, Glider."

"So you dared them to lick Celestia? Why does everyone do that...?" Quizzed Berry, standing with me at the end of the room. The music was loud, and I could feel it shattering my insides. Like it should.  
"Guess I gotta up my game." I shrugged.  
"Beer?" She asked, offering a bottle.  
"Yeah, thanks. Can you see them yet?"  
"Naw... Hey wait, there they are. They're gonna do it at the same time...!" Berry grinned in anticipation. I craned my neck, and I saw them both under the table Celestia was sitting at, laying opposite each other. They seemed to be counting to each other, when suddenly they both reached up and licked her sides, and just as quickly, disappeared. Celestia sat up straight, and looked around, but couldn't find them. I was in hysterics, I don't believe they did that! Me and Berry retreated back outside to meet back with Dash and Glider.

"You sluts!" Exclaimed Berry, grinning at the culprits. "Hey, you know us! Gimme a beer."  
"Me too, dude" seconded Glider.  
"Okay, I'll spin again. Ya ready?" Asked Dash. Before we could answer, she had shouted "I don't care!" And spun the bottle. It landed on Berry.  
"Me? Kay, I dare you to... Sit on the ice cooler and pretend you're in orgasm!"  
"Fuuuuuuck!" We all exclaimed.  
"You're SICK!" Added Dash.  
"Duude! You slut!" Added Glider.  
"Bollocks...!" I added.  
"Hey, don't hate da playa...!" Smirked Berry.  
"This is why we always let you win the beer drinking!" Moaned Dash. She grinned, and span the bottle again. It landed on Berry.  
"Serves you right, dude."  
"Aw shit." Groaned Berry. Dash span again, and it landed on Glider.  
"Dude, fuck that. Again!?"  
"Unlucky Glider. Come on Shine," she smiled. "We better make sure they do this." She led me inside, and we sat in front of the wall opposite the ice machine. Berry opened the lid, and was about to sit on it, when Glider pulled out.  
"I think Glider just pulled out..."  
"Yeah. Looks like they gotta kiss."  
"Well, it's not like it's a frenchie." I sympathised.  
"Oh, it's a frenchie."  
"What!? How drunk were you when you played this!?"  
"Really pissed. As I said," she turned her head away from the shameful walks of Glider and Berry.  
"This is the first time we're sober. There's gonna be a lot more kissing than dares." She explained. I got the feeling she planned it that way. No. She couldn't have. Glider would've told me by now. We followed Glider and Punch round the back of the shop.  
"You know what you gotta do." Dash said, sympathetically.  
"Yeah, whatever dude..." Groaned Glider under her breath.  
"Sit opposite each other..." Dash grinned.  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you Dash?" Scowled Punch.  
"Shut up and do it!" Dash giggled. "I'm so evil..."  
Glider and Berry sat opposite each other, cheeks blazing. "C'mon, ya know ya want to!" Teased Dash. I hoped it would be completely platonic. Slowly they leaned in, cheeks flushing more and more every inch. "N-no..." Glider shook her head, and backed out.  
"Ya gotta do it." Shrugged Dash. "Do it quickly, so ya don't think about it. We won't leave here with any different opinions about either of you." She was playing it supportive now. I kept quiet.  
"Fine..." Grunted Berry. They tried again, flushing up once more. Their lips touched and...  
"Dash...!"  
"Mhm?"  
"What the fuck?"  
"Hey, we're sluts when we're drunk."  
"We aren't drunk."  
"... Good point."  
"Then what the fuck am I seeing?"  
"I think it's the start of a relationship."  
"I'll say. They're really into it..."  
"Hm. Guys? Ya can stop now. Guys?"  
"Fuuuck... Aw no... I can see their tongues...! Grooooosssssss...!" I looked away, giving them privacy, and Dash gave a giggle. She nudged me, and beckoned for me to walk with her. We walked back around the cake shop alone, and she nudged me again. She gave me a 'The fuck just happened!?' Smile, and nodded her head back at where we had came from.  
"I knew there was something with those two, but that?! Holy shit!" She gave a slight laugh, shaking her head.  
"I noticed Berry was always a bit... Enthusiastic when something like that happened. Especially if it was around Glider. I guess Glider just found out she was enthusiastic too..." I supposed, glancing back where we had came from.  
"Do ya reckon they're still going?" Asked Dash.  
"We could always find out. We should give them some space if they are..."  
"Sure, sure. Lets go!" She giggled, pulling me along with her.

We both peeked around the corner, and it was pretty obvious they were still going.  
"Fuck... Is that even possible!?" I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. Dash moved suddenly, but she seemed to stop herself.  
"What was that? You get twitches or something?" I asked, eyebrow still raised.  
"Huh? Yeah- I mean no. Uh, let's go inside. It's cold out here."  
"What about-"  
"They'll be fine. They're... Warming each other up..."  
"Awhawhaw... Gross! Dash!" I laughed. She smiled, and I noticed a twinkle in her eye. I held my smile, and kept it from becoming a frown.  
"C'mon. I'm cold." She shivered to prove her point. I gave one last look to Berry and Glider, before following Dash around the building and back inside. Dusk was still speaking with Luna, but Twilight and Celestia had joined in now. Shaw and Shy had hidden themselves away from the crowd.  
"I've never seen Dusk with so many mares at once." I joked. Dash raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
"I can see that. Want some punch?"  
"Sure." I shrugged, finishing my second beer. She began pouring me a glass, when a stallion I had never met before came up and started talking to Dash.  
"Yo, dafuck Dash? How come ya still sober, and why you still indoors?"  
"Why're you still indoors...?" She replied spikily.  
"To refill... Da booze! Ya comin' Dash?"  
"Uhh... Not this time. It's a bit cold out..."  
"You fuckin' kiddin' me. This coming from the Mare that still partied outside when we was four foot under in da snow." The stallion shook his head, and sighed. Dash passed me my punch, and we were about to walk away when the stallion yelled "Hold it! Ah see what's goin' awn. You totally like this British dude, doncha?"  
"Yeah, he's cool. Leave him alone." Piped up Dash.  
"Naw. I mean like like. Ya looooooooooove him!"  
"Fuck off! I do not! C'mon Shine, let's lose this douche..." She growled, pulling me into the crowd.

"Who was that guy?"  
"Just... Some drunk guy. Drink up." She gave a weak smile, and took a sip of her punch. I frowned.  
"You ok? You're sober, a bit spiky, slightly flustered and you're sipping your punch." I observed, eyeing her up.  
"Yeah no... I'm fine." She flicked her hair back up and smoothed it down. She looked worried, to say the least.  
"Besides, you're sober too." She stated.  
"Hm. True. I'll soon change that." I smiled, and took a big gulp of punch. It instantly hit me like a lorry. Pinkie had spiked the punch after the kids had gone!  
"No Shine! Don't..."  
"Fuck. It's spiked..."  
"Yeah. Look, try to stay sober a little while longer..."  
"Why? You're the one who wanted to see what I could do."  
"Y-yeah... Maybe another night though."  
"Ok. I will. But you gotta tell me what's wrong." I set my glass on the table, and sat next to her. She had sat down as soon as we got here.  
"Did I say something? Or do something? Or was it that stallion back there...?"  
"No... No... None of those... It's... Nothing. "  
"Dash. Please tell me. I'm your friend. I hope anyway..." I smiled. Dash's frown was broken for a second, as she gave a smile.  
"No, we're definitely friends now."  
"Awesome. So you can tell me anything, I won't laugh. Or I wouldn't be a friend. You should know, you got Twilight... AJ... FlutterShy... Rarity... Spike... Pinkie! You can't forget Pinkie. You can trust me, Dash." I smiled, to reassure her. She looked up at me, and returned the smile. Our eyes locked for a second and...  
"Hey it's BerryPunch and DreamGlider! We heard you've been makin' out for ages!" Called a mare. We snapped out of our lock.  
"Uh.. Hum." Dash muttered, blushing a little bit. We both looked towards the entrance as the crowd started cheering the shy couple.  
"Hey, there you go. Dash, you made a couple tonight." I nudged her, and smiled.  
"You did good."

"You two not gonna mock is then...?" Glider asked sheepishly.  
"Eh. Congrats you two. At first it was funny, but then..." Dash trailed off, and started scratching a fake itch where she had put the neon bracelets on.  
"Yeah. I did notice Berry showing an interest in you, Glider." I stated. Berry flushed up, and stared at the ground.  
"Hey, it's okay Berry, babe. It's cool." She comforted her new girlfriend, and they nuzzled each other.  
"You two go and be soft over there. You better be ready to party whenever the next one is."  
"In a week... Thanks Shine. Seeya 'round, dude. And good luck, I ain't helpin' you anymore." Glider gave a wink, before she got pulled away by Berry.  
"What did she mean by-"  
"Nothing." I quickly stated.  
"Who's the flustered one now...?" Smirked Dash. We sat in silence together for a while, not knowing what to say to each other.  
"Hey," we both said at the same time.  
"Oh, no you first."  
"I don't have anything interesting to say."  
"Mine wasn't important... Go on Dash."  
"Uhm." She flustered up, and looked down at her lap. She sat herself up straight, and smiled.  
"I... Heard you like... Uhm..."  
I could feel my cheeks blushing up, so I looked away in case she saw. A familiar pit appeared in my stomach. The pleasant one you get when you're about to kiss a girl or ask one out... She couldn't be feeling it too, could she? I slowly looked back at her, and I found my eyes in hers.  
"Hey. You wanna go... Um..." I started.  
"Yeah?" She smiled. Dash was back in control here.  
"Doyouwanttodancewithme?" It came out of my mouth all at once.  
"What? I didn't quite catch that..." She smiled, and leaned in closer to me. I felt her side against mine, and I felt her heart beating against mine. Mine was racing like a jackhammer, hers was beating like a metronome. It was slow and calm, and soothed me. She lifted an ear to my mouth and said "Whisper it to me."  
"Do you wanna-" my voice was barely audible, and it got interrupted by DuskMist.  
"Hey Shine!" He called. I groaned, and retreated from Dash.  
"Yes? What?" I snapped.  
"Gonna go home with Luna and play some FPS game together!" As he said that, Luna piped up "We shall own those noobs!" With a massive grin on her face.  
" I'm kidding, I'm not all medieval anymore!"  
"Told you she was awesome. See ya Shine! See ya... Dash?"  
"Mm. Bye." Muttered Dash.  
"Bye." I grumbled. As they walked away, I heard Luna say "I fear we may have interrupted something there..." I sighed, and looked at Dash. She was grinning at me.  
"C'mon. Whisper it to me. I'll answer with what you want me to say..." She flushed red, trailing off towards the end. She leaned back in again, our sides touched again, our heartbeats as one again. She tucked her head under my neck, and raised her ear to my mouth. I tried again, this time softer.  
"Would you like to... Dance... With me...?" I asked. My heart stopped. Nothing happened for a few dreadful seconds, before she lowered her ear and raised her head. We were face to face now, our cheeks a similar colour of red. She leaned into my ear and whispered "More than anything in the world."

Now, let me tell you. Those words stuck with me for the rest of my life. I can still remember everything. The punch, the smoke, the lights, her voice... Everything.

She leaned back away from me, and stood up, motioning me to the centre of the room. I got up, with some trepidation, and followed her. She stopped, and turned to face me. A small circle had formed around us, as she walked closer to me. She leaned her head into my neck, and I leaned mine into hers. We stood there for what seemed like forever. But it still wasn't long enough. She pulled back and kept her smile fixed at me, but all I could do was look into her deep purple eyes. And then the music started, and we were illuminated by a pink spotlight. We danced. And we danced. And we danced. It was the best feeling I've ever lived for. We danced slowly, and got to learn each other's rhythm. By the end of the song, she suddenly leaned in and kissed my cheek. I flushed rose red, as she led me outside and back to her house. We left the shop with cheering behind us.

~Day Three - Knock Knock!

I awoke the next morning, as usual, with my hair sticking all over the place, a fog around my eyes and mind, and a groggy feeling in my legs and stomach.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." I groaned routinely as I woke up. As routinely, I rolled over and tried to get to sleep. But I could feel my senses sharpening. I gave a long, sad grunt before sitting up like a vampire in his coffin. I blinked a few times. This wasn't the flat. This was a Cloudsdale home. A house, not a flat. And I appeared to be alone. I scanned the room for clues as to where I was. The floor was quite obviously a cloud, the walls were a light blue colour, with posters of the Wonderbolts all over them. One particular picture caught my eye. It seemed to have been drawn by a small filly. In the centre of the picture was a cyan and rainbow maned pony. She was leading the Wonderbolts through a series of aerial manoeuvres, and underneath, near the bottom of the page, was "Dash The Wonderbolt!". It was adorable, really. I got out of my - no - the bed, it certainly wasn't mine. It was blue with clouds on it, and rainbow lightning bolts streaking from the underside of the clouds. I walked past a small table that had a purple lava lamp on it. That was pretty cool. The empty beer cans all over the floor... Weren't... But undeterred I kept walking towards the picture. When I was close enough to examine it, I cocked my head and squinted my eyes.  
"Hey... I know that pony...!" I whispered.  
"Look who's awake." The voice was feminine but, it had a sense of boyish determination too. I whipped my head around to the sound. The cyan Pegasus from the poster was stood in the doorway, her hair was also a mess.  
"I'm not the only one who can never get a good night's sleep then." The pony smirked, and gave me a small wink.  
"The fuck happened last night...?" I burbled each word out, as though I was still drunk. I turned to face her, and the pony burst out laughing.  
"Sorry about that dude, you better go clean up." She nodded towards the bathroom, and I frowned. What could she... I decided I would find out. I followed her towards the bathroom. All of her walls were blue. As I walked into the bathroom, the reflection showed two groggy Pegasi. The ginger maned one on the right seemed to have...  
"Is that... Did you draw on me using lipstick and mascara!?"  
"I never use it anyway..."  
"But why a penis on my cheek?" I asked, mournfully. She burst out laughing again, and pushed me into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.  
"Can I have a shower?"  
"Sure, whatever!" Called a distant voice.

"Hm. Nice." My mane was back how it should be. Only one of my eyes showed. If I put that goth eyeliner stuff on, I'd look a proper emo... I thought. Whatever. I left the bathroom in search of my fedora.  
"Hey, you know where my fedora is?" I called. I still didn't totally understand what was going on, but it seemed awesome.  
"Uhh.. I think it's on the bed post!" The cyan pony called back. As I walked towards the stairs to turn into the bedroom, the smell of burnt sausages caught my nostrils.  
"You tryin' to cook an all English?"  
"Maayyyyyybe...! Could ya help me? A bit..." She trailed off, something about being a bad cook. I shrugged, and made my way back into the bedroom. My waistcoat, shirt and tie were folded carelessly over a chair, in front of a desk. It seemed to have a lot of paper on it, most filled with more aeronautical manoeuvres. I slapped my hat on in the usual style and made my way down stairs.

"Hey Dash."  
"Hm?" She turned around, trying to hide her cooking.  
"I got a song for you. It's called... 20 percent cooler?"  
"Heard of that... It's-"  
"Great. Get ya boots on."  
"Shine!" She giggled. She got it now. "What about the food?"  
"Don't worry, don't worry, let's just go! C'mon!"  
"Shine, I-" I instantly interrupted her by singing the song.  
"Seven colours in ya hair, get ya boots on we goin out there..."  
"Shine...!"  
"What? C'mooon!"  
"Race ya."  
"Wha?" She started singing a part of the song too.  
"Place ya hand on my thigh, don't be cool 'cos I can hear ya sigh, grinding my hips..."  
"Dash."  
"Hm?"  
"Readysetgo!" I set off through the house to the front door, just as it opened and...  
"AHH LOOK OU-" Pomf! I smashed right into Twilight.  
"Waaaaah!" She fell backwards a few feet, but I kept going out of control right off of the cloud. I regained my composure and flew back.  
"What're YOU doing here!?" Questioned Twilight, dusting herself off.  
"I uh... Sorry... How are you standing on the cloud...?"  
"It's a spell I've been working on." She said with pride. "But really, why're you here?"  
Luckily, Dash saved me. "Uh, he juuust... Got here... Isn't that right?"  
"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, it is!"  
"See! Nothing going on here...!"  
"Oh, Rainbow... You two aren't...?" She started.  
"Pff No! Nonono..."  
"Nope. Not at all." I backed her up. I wasn't sure myself though. Maybe it was just a one night thing? It felt real though...  
"Rainbow, you know it's fine. A little cute..."  
"I AM NOT CUTE! ONLY SHINE CAN-" she stopped herself mid sentence.  
"Hmmmm? Only he can what?"  
"N-nothing." Stuttered Dash.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Suuuuuuuuuure..." As Twilight stepped into the house, Dash gave me a worried look. We both looked around to where Twilight was standing, but she had disappeared.  
"Well how come Shine's clothes are up here!?" Called Twilight.  
"Bollocks."

We all sat around the table in silence, me and Dash hung out heads in shame while Twilight smiled in triumph.  
"Soooo? What did you two do last night? Lover ponies!"  
"Shut up! We are not!" Flushed Dash. "Besides, it's none of ya beeswax..."  
"So you two...?"  
"EW TWILIGHT!" We both exclaimed. I decided to dig ourselves out of the hole.  
"If you must know, I don't remember much of it, except that it apparently involved beer. There's none left in her fridge."  
"So you might've..."  
"NO TWILIGHT." We both exclaimed in chorus. Dash had a try this time.  
"I think we got really drunk and played spin the bottle..." I flushed up immediately, giving her wide eyes.  
"So what dares did you two do?" Asked Twilight.  
"I don't remember... Doing any..."  
"So you just made out." Smirked Twilight.  
"Uh... I don't..." I frowned, looking to Dash for help.  
"A bit..." She mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that? A kit?"  
"A... Bit..."  
"Say again?"  
"We did... A bit... But not... Much... We... Uhm..."  
"Aww Dash! You don't have to hide from me. You two make an adorable couple." Comforted Twilight. I suddenly decided the cloud floor was really, very interesting. Like, wow! It's a... It's a cloud!  
"I don't think we're a couple yet." Stated Dash. "We don't really know each other, we just decided... We like how... We..."  
"You fell for looks?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey. DarkShine." Coaxed Twilight.  
"Hm? Sorry. What?" I looked up at a smiling purple unicorn, and a nervous cyan Pegasus.  
"You're going to take Dash on a date tonight." I was about to interrupt when she stopped me.  
"Abababa! Wait! If everything goes well, Dash, you can decide whether to go out with him or not."  
"But... We practically had a date yesterday..." Moaned Dash.  
"Fine. Fine. Don't blame me if your relationship goes to ruin..." Twilight fiddled with her hooves, pretending not to pay any attention. Me and Dash shared a worried look, before Dash exclaimed "Fine! Fine. We'll go on a date."  
"Great! Shine, you follow me, Dash, come to the library at eight o'clock tonight!"  
"Why am I suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of dread...?" I muttered as I was pulled out of the house by Twilight.

"Right. Here we are!"  
"It's a tree." I stated.  
"Yep! Come on inside. Wipe your hooves!" I followed the mare inside. The tree had been carved out into a living space, and a baby purple dragon worked hard at polishing the place up.  
"Oh hey! You're that new DJ from last night! How's it hangin'?" The dragon had dropped his mop and ran right over to me.  
"Name's Spike!"  
"Oh.. Uh, hi... Spike."  
"So dude, 'sup?"  
"Spike, stop talking like that, you're making him uneasy." Twilight stepped in.  
"Twilight! You're totally cramping my style!"  
"Yeah, whatever Spike. Can you help me set up a romantic dinner for two?"  
"What!? You and Twilight..!?" The dragon pointed between the two of us with a look of confusion.  
"Not for us, silly. For him and Rainbow."  
"Ohhhhh. That makes more sense. I'll get right on it!" The little dragon gave a salute, before hurrying to prepare.  
"Hm. He's loyal." I observed.  
"So's Dash..." Giggled Twilight, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again.  
"You blush a lot don't you? Don't worry, she'll find that cute."  
"Uh... Thanks...?" I stumbled, walking around in a circle at a loss for what to do. I was about to ask when Spike blundered back into the room.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two get together?" His voice was muffled by the mountain high pile of stuff he was carrying. Twilight really worked this kid to the bone...  
"Here, let me help you carry that stuff."  
"Hey! I'm capable!" I smirked at Spike's remark, and Twilight gave a shrug.  
"He's trying to prove something I think, but he's already more than proved he's an able assistant." I nodded in agreement.  
"If you want to help, could you go by FlutterShy's cottage and pick up a rose?" Asked Twilight. She gained my smirk, which I traded for a blush.  
"What? I-I'm not sure that's..."  
"Do it, Shine. Pweeeeeeeaaaase?"  
"N-no!"  
"You're just like her, you know."  
"Who?"  
"Dash, of course! Now go get those flowers!"  
"Ugh... Fine..." I rolled my eyes, and slumped my way out of the tree.  
"Just follow the path to the forest!" She called after me.  
"Yeah yeah... Whatever..."

This was a cottage? Looks more like a Hobbit's hole. I knocked on the round Hobbit door and examined the Hobbit house decorations, and the round Hobbit windows. Whoever this was, they were certainly in touch with nature. I hope she isn't a hippy...  
"Oh! Uhm... Hi..." The mare PawShaw had been speaking at length with opened the door. Oh yeah, that's FlutterShy. How could I forget?  
"Hey. I'm here to pick up a..."  
"Huh? C-could you speak a liiitlle louder please...? O-or I could just listen harder... If.. If you want..." She smiled as if this was expected of her. I guess she was named aptly... What the hell happened to her in her childhood to make her like this...? Whatever...  
"I'm here to pick up a rose?" I asked nervously.  
"Oh! Oh you must be DarkShine... I'll bring it right to you." She smiled, and retreated back into her Hobbit home. I waited for a few minutes before she returned.  
"There you go. One rose... Enjoy your evening...!"  
"Why does everypony know...!?"  
"Oh... PinkiePie listened in on you. Once she knows, the town knows..." She explained. I let a long groan loose, and took the rose.  
"Thanks."  
"Oh! You look dashing with a rose in your mouth, fedora on your head... Waistcoat shirt and tie... I didn't know Dash liked that sort of stallion... Good luck to you." She smiled again, and closed the door in my face.  
"I didn't realise I was that sort of stallion..." I grumbled, making my way moodily back towards the library.

"Oooh, aren't you handsome! Good luck tonight!" Cooed a mare as I walked through town.  
"Huh?" But she had already gone. I suppose the whole town really does kno-  
"Hey, good luck tonight Shine!" Called a Pegasus, and he patted my back.  
"Th-thanks.." I squeeked. I looked around wide eyed. They were all whispering and talking about me...? Fuck this, I'm getting back now. I flapped my wings and burst off towards Twilight's house. The town blurred past me, I still caught glimpses of conversation, and I still caught congratulations. Maybe this community was TOO tightly knit. I slammed into the door, but not taking any notice of the pain, swung it wide open and used it as a shield from the world. I leant against the closed door and slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.  
"Oh, hey Shine! You're back with the rose I see."  
"How come the whole fucking town knows!? And why- Woah!" The room was dimly lit, a small square table in the centre of the room being the focus, lit by candle light. There was a white table cloth hanging off of it, with an empty vase in the centre of it.  
"Doesn't take a genius to work out where to put the rose." Said Twilight. I shook my head.  
"How did you..."  
"Not me. Spike. He's sleeping it off now."  
"Tell him I owe him one." I whispered, slack jawed.  
"So. You going to put the rose in the vase?" Asked Twilight. The thought crossed my mind that maybe I should greet her with it, then put it in the vase, but I didn't think she was that kind of Mare. I shrug, and place it into my top pocket anyway.  
"Oh. Ooohhh!" She smirked. "You British, eh?"  
"Pardon?"  
"I've got a book..." Oh here we go. I could tell this would be something I didn't want to hear.  
"And apparently you're all supposed to be one of the most romantic races on the planet! Isn't that fascinating?"  
"We copy a lot from France, then incorporate Shakespeare into it..." I joked.  
"Is that right...?"  
"No. I was kidding..."  
"Oh. Oh I get it! 'Cos... Yeah! You're funny...!"  
"Whatever... Everything's done, now what?"  
"Do what you want."  
"Where's Dash?"  
"She's at her place with the others. Probably fitting her dresses. It's where I'm going next. You can't come!"  
"Fine..." I muttered, knocking the door open again. I set on a walk in search of my friends, taking a lot of comments, as before.

I knocked on the flat door, and waited for an answer. These two weren't exactly out-doorsey ponies. It was answered by Dusk. Of course. "Welcome back, lover pony."  
"Fuck off." I replied, with a sting in my words.  
"HOW DARE THIS NOOB DEFY MY WRATH! I SHALL FILL YOUR STOMACH UP WITH GUNPOWDER!"  
"So she stayed the night then? Cranky Princess... Look, you guys wanna go get a beer?"  
"That's probably best. Luna, come on, lets get some beers. Forget those arseholes." Called Dusk.  
"Yes, we should probably cool down a bit..." Came a slightly sad voice.  
"By 'we', I hope she doesn't mean NightmareMoon and herself..." I muttered. Dusk only replied with a worried shrug. At which point, PawShaw stumbled out of the flat, and glanced at the rose in my Waistcoat's chest pocket. He smirked, and gave a knowing nod, before hiding behind me from the angsty princess.  
"Where shall we go?" Luna seemed excited, and happy to be able to indulge in the simple luxuries of her new friends, and a bottle of beer.  
"I dunno. Do you have pubs in America?"  
"Of course we do! We shall show you to a great drinking hole of mirth and much laughter! Come!" Luna smiled, and led the way. Dusk gave me a look, as if to say 'She speaks so cool!' before following suit.  
"Come on PawShaw. Lets follow her."

"Here! I hope you feel at home! This is a true British pub!"  
"Sweet. I hope the bartender's bald with a half assed attitude toward his job, with a few depressed drinkers scoffing peanuts and staring at their place mats until its time to get drunk. That'll be home."  
"Oh yes, I do not understand the appeal of such things, but I hope you can share your British culture with us!" She smiled, excited.  
"Hey. I'll liven stuff up." I smirked. I kicked the oak doors of the pub open, and headed straight for the stage.  
"So sorry, your stage has been commandeered!"  
"DarkShine!" Cheered the pub. It was a very British cheer, very restrained. No need for fancy stuff. A smile spread across my lips. For a moment I thought I was actually home. I shook myself out of it, and began to play Twitch's remix of Blaze - The Changeling. As I sang, I watched Luna and Dusk make the most of their time together. They were dancing and showing off to each other. Shaw placed himself out of their way. I shook my head. Oh well.

"You're welcome back anytime!"  
"Thanks BarKeep! Seeya 'round!" I called, trotting back out of the pub. They had had a great time, but it was half seven now. I had to leave. My friends came with me.  
"Only to the flat. You better not come with me to the library."  
"Sure, whatever..." Luna stifled a giggle, I just rolled my eyes. We walked in silence up to the flat, just as the sun set. I kept walking, saying my goodbyes. Everyone kept walking with me. We walked for a few more streets, before I finally decided to send them on their way, giggles and all.  
"Fuck off."  
"But DarkShine! I am a princess, as these two are my subjects, I have decided to go on a night walk with them. Is that so wrong?" I grunted my reply, and kept walking. Eventually we made it to the library, and I just managed to slam the door in their faces.  
"Ugh."  
"You're back! I do hope you're sober...!"  
"I haven't had a drop of alcohol, Twi." I mumbled, groggily positioning myself in the dark room for Dash's arrival. We waited in silence.

Finally, a knock at the door was heard. I straightened myself up, and made myself look smart, as Twilight answered the door. Rainbow stepped in, wearing her Gala dress, and a slightly peeved expression.  
"I don't know why they made me wear it..." She muttered to Twilight. Twilight gave a giggle as a reply, and stood aside so we could get a look at each other.  
"Dash you're... Stunning..."  
"I uhm... Thanks... Hey, is that a rose?" That was my cue. I pulled the rose out of my pocket and into my mouth. Hey, this wasn't so bad. I slowly walked up to Dash, and placed the rose behind her ear.  
"Yes. It's a rose. You have no idea how many comments I got with that thing. Who told Pinkie!?" Dash giggled in reply, and we led each other to the table. Spike was playing waiter. Or something. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A gang of our closest friends, led by AJ, was at the door.  
"Ahm sorry, but we jus' had ter watch!" And before Twilight could object, they crowded around the edges if the room.  
"Well fuck. There goes the evening." I moaned, and Dash nodded in agreement. No pony else seemed to hear or notice our distress. This was going to blow.

"Could you... Pass the sauce?"  
"Huh? Yeah sure." Silence followed again as I passed her the ketchup. Pinkie appeared to snap.  
"OH COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!" She was greeted with a chorus of agreements from around the room.  
"Oh? Well could you all please fuck off and give us some room then? Please?" I snapped, moodily. My patience was wearing thin.  
"Shine..."  
"Sorry Dash..."  
"He's right y'all know." Mumbled AJ. "We all really should give them their space."  
"Thank you AJ." I sighed, relaxing a little as the unwanted company began filing out of the house.  
"Finally..."  
"Mhm..."  
"So what? They forced you into that- They're in the windows." I grumbled.  
"Just ignore them. They can't hear us."  
"Good thing too." I muttered, shoving a mouthful into myself.  
"As I wud sayingh, I duppose dey fawsed you into de dress?" I attempted to say. Dash giggled, and nodded her head.  
"Yeah, they did. I only use it for the Gala, but they insisted you would dress up all smart. Guess they were right..." She gave me a mischievous smile, with a twinkle in her eye. I smirked in reply, and nodded.  
"Got class." I stated, tapping at my chest. We had a good laugh, before the conversation reached its inevitable romance.  
"Sooo... Uhm..." She blushed, making circles on the table with her hoof. Suddenly the record player hummed to life, and began playing a romantic song.  
"I swear I didn't plan that." I squeeked, wide eyed. Dash giggled, and shook her head. I made with what I had, and decided to ask for a dance.  
"Hey. You want to dance?"  
"... Yeah. Ok." Dash grinned, and got up from her seat. I followed her to the centre of the room, where we had a few slow dances, and enjoyed one another's company. At the last dance, we slowed right down, and stopped in front of each other. The song was only half way finished. For a few moments we looked into each other's eyes, playing with the idea, before we both leaned in. We were about to touch, when I sighed, and drew back.  
"What's wrong Shine...?" Asked Dash in a soft, caring voice.  
"I... I've never kissed before. I don't know..." I hung my head in shame, staring at the floor. Dash lifted my head with her hoof, and gave me a wonderful smile.  
"Don't worry. Follow my lead..." She whispered, leaning in. I kept my ground. Her touch got softer, until I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch. When they did, my insides cried out in an explosion of joy. We kissed just like that for what seemed to be anything between minutes and hours, before we both leaned back slightly and searched each other's eyes lovingly. I don't think either of us noticed the cheering outside, or the frantic dancing and celebrations of Twilight and Spike. There was just me, and her. That's all that mattered. That's all I needed.

"Alright, show's over guys. Let the couple have their privacy."  
"All right, see you later!"  
"Bye Pinkie!"  
"Seeya Keep!"  
"Later Glitchy!" We listened for the names of the ponies who had seen everything. It didn't matter. We had one last dance in each other's arms, before we headed back to Dash's place.  
"So... What now?" I asked, following Dash inside the house. She shrugged, and stepped aside to let me in.  
"Thanks."  
"We could... I dunno... Maybe..."  
"What?" I asked, quizzically. She closed the door quietly behind me, and stood in front of it as if she was preventing me from leaving.  
"You're not a virgin, are you?"  
"Ohhhhhh shit... Uh... Yeah... But... Um..."  
"C'mon. Follow me." She smiled, and gave a wink. I wasn't sure what to think, or what was happening... No, I knew what was happening, I didn't want to accept it. Or I did... But I didn't let myself? All these thoughts buzzed around my head, and before I knew it, I was standing in her bedroom, and the door slammed behind me.

~Day 4 - Jinx

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." I moaned, blinking my eyes open to another morning. I stretched my limbs, and turned in the bed to try and get back to sleep. Suddenly my vision was filled with cyan.  
"Welcome to the land of the living." Came a soft voice.  
"I hate it here... Can't I go back...?" I groaned. Then I frowned.  
"Wait what? Where am I?"  
"My house." Right. Ok. My vision sharpened, and my mind defogged.  
"Ohhh no..." I whispered, realising what had happened. "We weren't drunk, right?"  
"We didn't drink yesterday." Dash soothed. "For your first time, you weren't that bad last ni-"  
"Don't say that!" I blushed, hiding under the covers. Dash followed me under, and giggled at me.  
"You're shy? Heyy... Come on...! Only me and you know, okay?" She whispered, and gave me a small hug.  
"Y-yeah but... I'm still a bit... Ashamed..."  
"Why?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
"Don't worry. You were fine, really." She said in a comforting voice. That wasn't what was worrying me.  
"Dash." I said after some silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm a little scared..." I whispered. In response, Dash hugged me a little tighter. We lay under the cover together for a while, before I decided I would teach her how to cook a full English.

"Not bad..." I mumbled through my mouthful of food.  
"Thanks. It's a bit... Fatty though." I gave an instant laugh, and agreed. Truth be told, I was actually miles away planning scenarios in which I wasn't embarrassed by nosy ponies like Twilight who would ask what we did after we got back. None of them so far ended in the said result.  
"Dash."  
"Hm?"  
"What'll we do if Somepony asks what we did last night?" She replied with a confidence ruining silence. Bollocks. We could always lie, but it was frowned upon in this fucked up society. It's like we're in some little kid's show. Now that I have ties with Celestia, I could always discuss it but... I get the feeling I would look like a douche. Whatever. I could just argue the case that lying can, in some circumstances, be noble. Straying from the issue at hand though. I guess I'll just take my usual attitude to life. Take it as it comes.

"Where are we actually going...?"  
"Just out. We don't have to go anywhere. It's a walk. You ever been on one?" Joked Dash.  
"Yeah but... Well ok. You lead. Actually, I'd like to check up on Dusk and Shaw."  
"That's where we'll go first. I get to see your apartment." Good god I hope Dusk has helped Shaw clean up, or this is going to be embarrassing. Oh no... The bathroom! Quite obviously pink isn't... Well it isn't a colour of the rainbow, lets just say that. Tentatively, I followed Dash out of the house, flying down to ground level. She wanted to walk rather than fly so we could 'bond'. I was more than fine with this idea, as long as she made the conversation. I... Can't. I have nothing to talk about that I think anypony will find interesting. This leads back to the confidence issue and my depression in one sinkhole of despair that I'm glad to leave behind and will not bring up again. Or explain. Ever. My recent coping method has been calling myself a baby and telling myself to deal with my past short comings. Now I have a girl friend. A fucking amazing one. Being hard on myself worked. We daintily landed on the grass and made our way from the outskirts of Ponyville into the more densely populated areas of town. We didn't talk much, just each other's company was enough.  
"This does seem slightly fairy tale."  
"What?"  
"We fell in love after one night and we instantly get on mushy tooshy together. I don't want to sound cynical, but something bad is bound to happen."  
"Hey, now you've jinxed it. Life, for once, has been kind to us. Don't get all suspicious." She smiled reassuringly. I looked up and returned her smile.  
"I suppose you're right."

"Hey! You two!" Bollocks. Which scenario is this...? What should I say...?  
"Hey Twi. 'Sup?" Answered Dash. I hung back a little bit while the other two walked within conversation range.  
"Get here Shine. C'mon." Laughed Dash. I could already see Twilight judging. I did as she commanded, and stood next to her.  
"Soo? What happened last night?"  
"We fucked." Well there goes that vessel. Would you like to christen your vessel the SS What the fuck are you doing? Or the SS Why the fuck did you do that!? I gave Dash a small kick, and she laughed. Obviously there was something I missed about her. But apparently her plan had worked. Twilight was speechlessly moving her jaw up and down. She wasn't expecting that.  
"C'mon Shine." She smirked. I briskly followed. I didn't want to be near Twilight when she recovered.

"What the hell Dash!? Why did you do that!?"  
"She was going to find out anyway. This got us a little more time."  
"But..." I couldn't find an argument against it. I just had a horrible feeling that made me want to disappear into the floor forever. I now had the distinct impression that Dash was going to be the dominant figure of our relationship. I suppose that sudden revelation made me even more attracted to her... In a certain... Way... My eyes widened as I realised what I was thinking and I gave myself a nervous laugh.  
"Pff... Nahhhh..."  
"Whassat?"  
"Nothing!" I snapped, flushing up.  
"What's on your mind? I can tell you've thought of something you like. I could-"  
"Stop talking. Now." Dash just laughed. She liked making me suffer like this. We were close to the flat now.  
"I haven't spoken much to your friends. What're they like?"  
"Well... One is a total nerd. Stuck in his teen years, dresses up for comic-con, the whole thing. And then there's PawShaw, he's shy, sweet, kind, but he looks like a dork. And secretly I think he's gay." Dash laughed at this.  
"Like FlutterShy then."  
"Actually, they seem to get on really well."  
"I'm going to quiz her about Shaw then. He single?" She asked, opening the door for me.  
"Thanks. Yeah, but again, I think he's- Oh hi PawShaw!" My eyes widened as the word gay stuck in my throat. He looked at me with a glare of anger. Oh bollocks. He heard that then.  
"I'm not gay."  
"Oh great! 'Cos Shine and I were wondering-"  
"Shut up."  
"Sorry." Dash lowered her head. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for the first fight I had ever had with my best friend. Apart from the whole carriage thing when we were little. Strange how the beginning of a friendship is the thing I think about when the end of the said relationship appears to be drawing close. I hated myself right about then.  
"Shine. Do you know how many ponies think I'm gay? Do you?"  
"Yes. Honestly, I-"  
"And do you know, who they include? My work colleagues, several town ponies, old school friends, my sister, and both my parents and the parents of all my friends. And speaking of friends, now it turns out you do too."  
Oh god I screwed up.  
"L-look. I didn't mean it. It was a joke, a slip of the tongue. Really, I don't think you're gay. You're a wonderful pony, kind, friendly, fun and-"  
"Dusk tells me you think I'm boring. And I'm sorry but I'm starting to believe him." That arsehole... I can't be mad at him or I'll lose all my friends and lose the flat that I'm paying for. I'll still have to pay for it too. Why is that the second thing on my mind!? Like I should care at the moment that I have to pay for a flat I don't live in, when I could potentially lose both my friends. I'm starting to notice my character flaws again. I took a deep breath, and tried again.  
"Ok. I will level with you, and hopefully gain some of your trust. The thing is, I do sometimes find you a tad... Strenuous... When it comes to good conversation. All you talk about is computer games. Which I wouldn't mind, were they not the baby ones with child comedy. We aren't toddlers any more Shaw. We drink... I was going to come up with a list, but... Look-"  
"Actually he lost his virginity last ni-"  
"Not the time, Dash." I snapped. Shaw shrugged.  
"Congrats."  
"Thanks. But that's besides the point. With your bowl haircut, strange interests, total lack of interest in girls and total lack of any strength physically or in character, you do come off a bit... Camp." PawShaw rolled his eyes.  
"Let me finish. I would just like to say that as your friend, I know what you've been through. What with Bruiser bullying you... But I beat him up for you, eh? Remember how we made a pact together we would never start smoking? Remember we promised each other that we would always be there for each other after I recovered from my depression? All those years we've spent with each other. I never once thought you as homosexual, because I knew who you really were. We opened only to each other because the whole world was against us. I saw some pretty horrible shit, but you were still there for me."  
"That's the thing." He replied, glassy eyed.  
"It was always about you. Look, it still is. You know I got the whole class to stop bullying you? And you walked around saying that you had 'taught them a lesson'. After everyone stopped teasing you, you walked about as if you owned the place. We all complimented you, and you let it go to your head. Every time you got a small insult, suddenly you would become depressed for several weeks and need us to treat you like a king again. And you prided yourself on being different, and having changed your personality to better suit your friends, when really, you were technically worse. At least you didn't physically harm us anymore." His words stabbed at my chest, and I felt myself choking up. He was right. And there was nothing I could do about it. It was no secret I would hurt them even in my senior years. When I stopped I still signalled I wanted to be treated like a god subliminally. I was, and still am, a total douchebag. A dick head. The very scum I looked down on. And my selfish brain wanted to make PawShaw feel the pain I was feeling.  
"W-well I'm sorry. I'm sorry, th-that I had parent problems. I'm s-sorry, that death followed my every move, and I'm sorry for getting upset over my friend dying, and you just wanting to talk about some kid's game as I broke the news to you. I'm s-sorry I'm not a nice pony, and I'm sorry I've never felt love before to open my eyes. Worst of all, I'm sorry I pinched, punched, k-kicked and grappled you. I'm sorry I accidentally s-said a few things, and I'm sorry, so so sorry, that I thought I belonged with you. I'm sorry I thought I could be your friend." We were both crying, but I stood my ground proudly in front of the door.  
"I think you should leave." Shaw whispered. I nodded, smiling sadly. He lowered his head and walked back up the stairwell. I heard the door open, and Dusk ask what was wrong. Luna was there too. Then the door shut quietly.  
"You ok...?" Dash asked quietly. I looked back at her with tears streaming down my face, and shook my head.  
"I f-fucking h-hate jinxes..." And I broke down right there and then.

Worse was to come in the days and weeks that followed. Even the years that followed.

~Day Five - Rotten Oak

I woke up. Dash was hugged up on my side. She was still asleep. My routine was broken. I felt broken. I was used up. The seeds of depression were planted in the back of my mind. I had no friends. None of my own. And what with PawShaw having made friends with FlutterShy, my rift with him was likely to create a small tear in the friendship of her and Dash. Or maybe more. I might've ruined their relationship. I hope their friendship is as legendary as the stories about these guys make out. I groaned and got myself out of bed. Breakfast. An essential part of the day. Wheat. It tasted more bland than ever. The shower. Today of all days, it was decidedly cold. I still sat under it, eyes droopily staring at the bottom of the bath tub. After a while, I got out, styled my mane, shoved my hat on and sighed. I took a long look at myself in that mirror. And after a while a cyan pony joined me, putting her arms around my shoulders and hugging me from behind. We didn't say anything. I stared at myself for a few more minutes, before I turned to her and gave a small smile.  
"You here to have a shower? I heard you having breakfast."  
"Mhm. You don't have to leave though. If you want the company." I gave a small laugh, and shook my head. She smiled, and looked me in the eyes.  
"Ok. We'll go for another walk, maybe free your mind of yesterday. We won't bump into him, as you say, he doesn't get out much."  
"Alright."  
"You have amazing eyes." She smiled. I flushed a little bit.  
"I'm supposed to say that to you." I stated. She gave me another hug, before I gave her some privacy by walking back downstairs.

We left the house as we did the day before. Only now everyone knew what had happened the night before.  
"You two have fun yesterday?" Teased a nearby mare. We said nothing, just got on with our walk.  
"Duuudes!" It was DreamGlider. I had forgotten about her. Turns out I did still have a friend left. Or three.  
"Hey Glider." Me and Dash said in chorus. "Shine, you lucky stallion! I hear she's amazing in bed!"  
"You have no shame!" I exclaimed.  
"Shut it!" Blushed Dash. Glider shuffled up to me and leaned in to me.  
"So? How'd you get her in bed?"  
"She asked. And led."  
"DUUUDE! Too much info bro!" She jumped back, grinning. "But I think you're the one. She really likes you bro. Dude, don't you dare let her go, or I'll personally do you in."  
"I won't." I smiled, looking at Dash.  
"So how're you and Berry doing?"  
"Dude, I'm totally head over heels. I never thought I felt this way about her. I think I'm bi...!"  
"Do you." I stated, smirking. "Now what gave you that impression?"  
"Dude I just had an amazing idea."  
"You two really hit it off at that party huh?" Dash butted in.  
"Totally. I love this British dude!"  
"Shucks..." I smiled. "It's mutual."  
"Great to know, because I was thinking that maybe we could all.. Y'know. All four of us! That would be totally-"  
"No. You slut." I smiled. I knew she meant it as a joke, but it gave me a chance to prove my loyalty to Dash.  
"Well, if ya change ya mind..."  
"You two love to embarrass me don't you?"  
"Because it's so easy!" Laughed Dash.  
"It's been great discussing possibilities with you guys, but BerryPunch is totally waiting for me. Dude, she's the one. I know it."  
"I'm happy for you." I smiled, and patted her on the shoulder.  
"Thanks bro. I'm happy for you too. And you Dash. See you two later, hopefully at next week's party!"  
"Yeah. See ya!"

Dash opened the front door and we filed into the house. "Well that was nice seeing Glider. We need to start meeting up again."  
"Definitely. And we need to start drinking again." I added.  
"Speaking of..." Dash smiled, bringing out a case of beers from no where.  
"Waaaaait!" She smiled naughtily, swinging the case side to side in her mouth. I had attempted to grab a bottle, but stopped dead in my tracks.  
"They're for tonight~! If you know what I..." She turned around and slowly trotted out of the room, going to hide the cases. She was obviously trying to show off her body. And a particular feature of her body. Which she was achieving. She walked back in and noticed my mesmerised stare, which I blinked out of and shook my head, ashamedly blushing. She just gave a victorious smile, and trotted to the kitchen to get a snack. She had me eating out of her hoof. And I liked it.

"I need a few things from the market. Could ya get 'em?"  
"Sure. Give me a list." I smiled, happy to help. She started writing on a shred of paper, as she also poured some bits from her purse onto the table and started counting them.  
"Didn't think you would keep a purse..."  
"Ib nov a durse, ib iv a bollet. Bwenby bive bibs. There." She stopped writing, and put the remaining bits back into her purse.  
"Happy hunting!" She giggled, and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I flushed up, and kissed her back.  
"Love ya Dashie."  
"Love you too." I smiled, gathering my equipment for the hunt, and headed towards the market. I was soon there, and I checked the items on the list. I could get all of this at the general goods store... But that would cost thirty bits. Craftily, she's bought herself more time. But for what? Either way, I now had to hunt the market for bargains.  
"DarkShine!" Called a British voice.  
"Hm?" I frowned, looking towards the source of the sound. Suddenly a brown hoof filled my vision. Then ruined it.  
"Ow!" I cried, shaking my head. Somepony had punched me! I looked up at my assailant. BrownOak. What does she want?!  
"What did I do!?" I squeeked, straightening myself up.  
"You had a crush on me!"  
"When I was fucking ten!"  
"So why aren't we going out!? Why are you with that slut RainbowDash!?" If only I was allowed to hit women... Ohohoho... God. And apparently we don't live in a sexist community anymore.  
"Because she didn't puke when she first saw me! Because I love her! And I think you're a bit of a bimbo." I suddenly found my head facing forty five degrees to the right. Ow.  
"Stop hitting me!"  
"Why!?"  
"Because I haven't done anything wrong!"  
"You broke my heart..."  
"Fuck off. I broke YOUR heart? Is this just because I get a lot of money!? You used to be repulsed by the sight of me. What happened to you...?! Know what? I don't want to know. Go away. I need to do some shopping."  
"I hate you...!"  
"Yeah, a lot of ponies do recently. I'm getting used to it. Fuck off." And with that, I walked further into the market in search of carrots. I actually got applause for that, which made me smirk a little. Things I've been hearing, she deserved that. And more. As I was buying carrots she yelled that she would get her revenge. Now she just sounds like a cartoon villain shouting "Curse you" into the sky after a failed "-inator" was broken by Perry the- I've watched way too much of that show in my lifetime. PawShaw was right. I am over her.

Oh. Yeah, that guy.

With my mouth full of grocery bags, I knocked on the door. It slid open at my touch. Odd. I shrugged, not thinking much of it, and trotted into the kitchen. I put all the groceries away, shut and locked the door, and investigated upstairs.  
"Dashie...? I'm hoooome...!" I cooed, walking into the bedroom. The door slammed behind me and a cyan blur tackled me onto the bed. This again.

- December -

"Shine wake up!" The bed bounced up and down, and an ecstatic cyan blob bounced with it.  
"Whaaaaaat...?"  
"So, you know how there's only two days until Christmas?"  
"Uhuh..." I replied sleepily. I noticed she was wearing her blue scarf and and bobble hat. She looked really pleased with herself. I haven't seen her this happy since... Since the first day we met. I sat up and smiled, excited as for the news she would give me.  
"Well. I totally bought you another present! I know you'll love it!" Bollocks. I haven't got a gift yet... My stomach screwed up. But... I want something perfect. I can't find anything...  
"I can't wait! Shine I love you so much!"  
"Well... I love you too sweetie- oh this again ok..." She had tackled me to the bed again.

After a... Fun... Morning I rushed, as I had been for the last two months, down to the market. I spent the whole of the two months at the market waiting for something perfect for her. I already had gifts for DreamGlider and BerryPunch, Twilight, Spike, AJ, Pinkie, Glitchy, WinterMask, LP, LightningSnap and ShowTime... Everypony. Except Dash. And I hated myself for it. I searched the market stalls frantically. I even asked all of the merchants if I could see their private stock. Nothing. Frustrated, I ran into town and searched the chocolate shop, the gift shop, the toy shop, the adult... Toy... Shop, the convenience store, the department store, the clothes shop the fashion shop, AJ's farm, the library, even Rarity's shop. I was getting desperate.

I was about to trudge back home when an idea struck me. Canterlot. They sell all sorts of fancy stuff! Why didn't I think of it before!? Flapping my wings, I raced towards the train station.  
"Hello?"  
"What?" Replied the ticket holder.  
"I need a ticket to Canterlot."  
"Yer need ter come back tomorrah."  
"... Fine, I'll buy the ticket now." I smiled, trying to get the ticket holder to smile too. He stared at me with a look of hatred as he brandished a ticket from the tiny printer and shoved it under the glass. I picked it up and stood awkwardly in front of him for a few seconds, before stating "Your heart's not in this is it?"  
"Next." He growled. I was shoved from the ticket booth and was soon replaced by a small family. I shrugged, and examined my ticket. I was to leave on Christmas Eve and come back Christmas morning. Ok. That should be fine. Happily, I trotted back to Dash's house hailing the good news.

"Welcome back honey." Smiled Dash. She noticed my smile. Without saying a word, I brandished my ticket.  
"I'm going to Canterlot tomorrow! I'm coming back on Christmas morning. Isn't that great!?" I gave a small squee, grinning fantastically. Dash's smile faded, and she seemed to deflate.  
"Oh... Yeah..."  
"I can't wait! Love you Dash!"  
"Yeah..."

~The Next Day

I woke up early to get the train. I can finally get her gift! Since it was early morning I got my own carriage. It was still fairly cold in here, so I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. I had butterflies in my stomach. I knew she would never forget this Christmas. The train started moving, and I began my speedy journey to Canterlot.

N-nothing... Ok. Don't panic. There is another street I could try. I rushed towards the said street, passing couples and families all enjoying each other's company. I'll make Dash twice as merry and three times as pretty, I've promised her and myself. I can't let her down. Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw DuskMist and Luna... No time to check. I was probably seeing things. They can't have been kissing. They probably weren't even there.

BANG

"Sorry!" I instinctively said. I held my head, and shook it, before looking up at who I had barged into. PawShaw. Fuck. He just rolled his eyes and dusted himself off, before walking towards Dusk and Luna. I raised an eyebrow. No time. I also dusted myself off, and ran towards the said street again. There had better be shops on this street.

I slid around the corner and examined the street. Residential.  
"N-no..." The colour drained from my face, and an evil pit ripped open my stomach. I spun around just as the shop behind me closed and the mare cheerfully trotted home. It started to snow again.

On that street corner I stared down at the floor and cried. I was an awful boyfriend. I looked around me at the busy street. Couples everywhere cuddled up together for warmth. Sharing scarfs, hoof prints... They all had each other. Dash was alone at home. Not only have I not bought her a present, I've also abandoned her. On Christmas Eve. I felt evil. I walked towards my hotel wiping my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I screwed up.

~Christmas Day

Begrudgingly, I boarded the train back to Ponyville. My carriage was empty. I now knew it wasn't because it was early morning. It's because it was Christmas. The whole trip I stared dolefully through the window. The scenery slipped slowly past.

The train stopped, and the thought of facing her ripped open my stomach again. Holding back tears, I trudged out of the station and back home to Dash. It was snowing again. The floor was several feet under snow, and made my journey long and hard. The streets were lonely and empty, as cold as my mind felt my heart was. Windows glowed orange with the warmth of hearth fires, families huddled around the tree watching the small fillies and colts unwrap their presents with glee, couples hugging each other for warmth in front of log fires, or eating Christmas dinners... I spent so long mulling over my failure I found myself looking up at Dash's house.

Home. I knocked on the door, and Dash let me in. I pretended everything was fine. I smiled, made a joke, and hugged her. We wished each other happy Christmas, and she commanded me to open my presents. Like a puppy, she watched me. Heart chocolates, sweets, a beanie, and a matching scarf were all opened. Each one just made me feel worse and worse.  
"I've also hidden a present. Look in the branches of the tree." Dolefully, I reached in and pulled out an envelope.  
"Read it." I took a deep breath. It read:

My Dearest DarkShine,

I know you've spent all this time looking for the perfect gift to give me tomorrow. I know that today, you haven't got me anything. I never asked for anything for Christmas because all I wanted was to be with you. I love you, Shine.

Yours, "Dashie"

I read and reread that letter three times. I couldn't read it a fourth time because my tears had rendered it indecipherable. I looked round at her and buried my face in her shoulder.

We sat together on the sofa, huddled in the same blanket, drinking hot chocolate.  
"This has been the best Christmas ever Shine." Whispered Dash. She rested her head on my shoulder staring into the fire. We had spent the whole day together. Just us two.  
"I love you." I whispered back. "But... What do you want next year...? I don't want to go through all that again."  
"... Just a box of chocolates. With nothing in it." She smiled, and snuggled closer to me.  
"Alright. One empty box of chocolates. Here," I said, eating the last chocolate. "Have it early."  
"Hey! Shine, I wanted those!" She laughed, giving me a playful punch.  
"Whab!?" I grinned, swallowing it. I playfully tackled her so I lay on top of her on the sofa.  
"Shine."  
"Yeah?" I grinned. Then my eyes widened, and I blushed. "Here!?"

~January

"Come on Shine! You'll be late for your own Birthday Party! 21! You can't be late!" Called Dash. She was trotting down the street towards the cake shop. I laughed, and attempted to keep up.  
"We'll if you hadn't insisted on this embarrassing rose...!"  
"Hey! You look gorgeous with it in your front pocket, trust me! Come on!"  
"Aalriiiight... But I'm blaming you if-"  
"Yeah, yeah." She smirked, and kissed me on the cheek. After a few more minutes of jogging, we made it to the shop. We knocked on the door, and were instantly greeted by a pink frizzy fuzz ball of energy.  
"Hiya Shine! Hiya Dashie! Happy birthday! Come in!"  
"Thanks Pinkie. Come on Shine!" She called, dragging me inside. I was greeted by friendly cheers. The whole town was here. Except... FlutterShy... Shaw... Dusk... Luna... But... Whatever.  
"Dude! 21! Dash had better have something really exciting planned for you tonight." Glider stated.  
"I do..." Dash smirked, nudging me. Well. Now I know what my present is...  
"You two indulge in the party man. Mingle with other dudes, we'll totally play spin the bottle like old times later tonight. Yeah?"  
"Can't wait." I smiled. This party... I scan the room, Dash hanging at my side. She had decided she wanted to be with me the whole day.  
"What'll we do first...?" Asked Dash, huddling into my side. Dream had wandered off into the crowd to find Berry, presumably.  
"Let's go mingle, make some more friends."  
"Um. Ok." Dash smiled, hugging closer to my side. I picked a stallion at random.  
"Hey. What's your name...?" I asked politely. The green stallion stopped in his tracks, and for a second looked affronted, before replying with a sly smile "My name is ShowTime. Pleased to meet you DarkShine."  
"Hey, call me Shine, dude."  
"... Ok, 'dude'." ShowTime gave a small laugh.  
"So, Shine, you and Dash are a good couple I take...?"  
"He's amazing...!" Piped in Dash.  
"Cute." Replied ShowTime. I felt my cheeks go a rose pink.  
"Uh.. S-so where do you live, ShowTime?" I asked politely, trying to move the conversation away from me and Dash. I knew she would try and embarrass me. But ShowTime was smart and calculating.  
"I should ask where you live. With Dash is it not...? I take you share the bed, in more ways than one..." ShowTime saw his victory as I shyly hung my head, and him and Dash engaged in a lengthy conversation about what type of mares I like.

We all laughed at a joke ShowTime had pulled. I had finally pulled the conversation away from whether I prefer mares with long manes or short manes etc..  
"Hey, you should come and meet DreamGlider and Berry with us, ShowTime. You drink?"  
"A bit." Replied an increasingly worried ShowTime.  
"Great!" Continued Dash "Follow me outside, it's dark now and they'll be outside playing spin the bottle. You can play if you want." Wait what. What if... But... Before I could object, Dash had already finished explaining the rules, and we were already trying to drink ourselves drunk. I hope nothing happens.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache and a dark blue hoof in my face. I sat up quickly and saw three familiar mares laying asleep all over the bed, content smiles on their faces. Berry, Dream and Dash. Oh my god. Memories of last night came back to me, foggy at first... I thankfully remember that at least ShowTime had stayed out of it. That was a plus. We were at Dash's place, and a lot of objects littered the floor. Everything from beer cans to... Oh sweet Celestia... As I stared around me horrified, Dream woke up and quite calmly looked around the room, then looked at my mortified face. Slowly a smile crept across her lips.  
"Whoops."  
"What do you mean, whoops!?"  
"It happens a lot to me dude..." She leaned in and kissed my lips, and gave me a playful punch as she yawned. I went absolutely red and looked to Dash for help, but she was still asleep. "You get used to it after a while..." I couldn't believe what had happened.  
"Hey. Y'know what? I had fun last night."  
"S-shut up..." I blushed, staring at her mortified. She kept talking, purposefully trying to embarrass me.  
"Anytime you and Dash get bored, you know where me and Berry are." I tried to convince myself she was joking but... She looked straight at me with a crafty smile, and made out with me. Unsure what to do, I just stared horrified at her closed eyes not giving her anything. She broke from the kiss and stared at me for exactly three seconds, before she burst out laughing harder than a hyena.  
"Lighten up, Shine! You're too easy...!"

"Bye you two! See you again soon!" Called Dash, waving at the couple. We weren't sure how berry had gotten on the cloud, but she was sitting on Dream's back as they left.  
"Shiiine. Wasn't that a great birthday present...?" Oh my good god they planned it. They planned it. They planned it!? Unable to answer I stood with Dash on the cloud, staring into space.  
"Just a take away would have done Dash..."  
"But you were having fun yesterday...!"  
"Sh-Shut up." I cried mournfully. Dash laughed, hugged me close and kissed my cheek, before taking me inside.  
"Oh, by the way, ShowTime said he wants to get a drink with you at a bar tonight. The one Berry works at occasionally. Up for it?"  
"Sure..."

~ June : A beautiful cannibal

About half a year later, everything was set in a routine. Every night I would go to the bar with ShowTime and Dream, occasionally Dash and Berry would join us. On those occasions, the night usually ended with me and the mares sharing the same bed. Mine and DreamGlider's relationship had since gone from Platonic-Friendly to Platonic-Intimate, or "Friends with benefits". Me and Dash were slowly getting less poor. Good things were on the horizon. I made new friends, and I was about to make another. This mare became a very important part of my life, but everyday she threatens to ruin it, just by being near me. Still, we can't stay away from each other. We become best friends. The way it started, you'd have thought she would've ripped my throat out. Thank god for sweet talking.

As with the routine, me and ShowTime were at the local bar with DreamGlider. BerryPunch was working. It was late, and we were getting ready to leave. DreamGlider, as ever, was pissed off her flank.  
"Hey, Glider come on. We need to go home." I mumbled, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked pretty bad. ShowTime checked the nearby clock, and headed for the door. He held it open, waiting for me and Dream.  
"Buuut... Shiiiine, honey, look, I..."  
"You've forgotten what you were going to say."  
"... Y-yeah...! Dude you're shykick...!"  
"... Come on." I coaxed gently. I helped her off the pub stool, and let her lean on me towards the door. She had to try a few times, before she finally led us outside into the cool night air. It was a clear night, and the moon and stars shine particularly bright. I didn't feel right doing it, but Dream's flat wasn't that far away. She could walk on her own.  
"Dream, are you ok to walk home?"  
"Naw, I'm fiiine to fly home!"  
"You are not flying like that." I stated. She leaned in to me, pulling an angry expression.  
"Whatcha gonna do..!? Huh? I'm fine." Reluctantly, I pull an angry face too, and lean in so our noses touch.  
"You cannot fly home like that. You are walking. Your house is a block away. If you fly, you will get hurt." We glared at each other for a while, before Dream gave a sweet smile and kissed me on the lips. I give a shy blush, letting her kiss me out of surprise.  
"Gotcha...! It's alright Shine... Don't worry, I'll walk. You're too easy... It's cute, dude." She gave me another kiss, before turning and walking home.  
"... Ahem..." I watch her go, still slightly surprised. I shouldn't be.  
"Why does she always do that...!?"  
"I dunno. It's only you though." Retorted ShowTime. I gave a grunt as my reply, and we make out way to the main road.  
"There's a cross road coming up. I'll leave you there, ok?"  
"Yeah. ... Hey, you and Dream..."  
"Wow... You really find our relationship interesting don't you?"  
"Dash doesn't mind?"  
"They do the same thing."  
"Huh."  
"It's like... I dunno... It's hard to expla-" suddenly ShowTime stops me. I frown, looking at him.  
"Hey. Get off."  
"Shut up. Did you hear that...?"  
"What...?" I ask. A few seconds later, an ear-piercing scream is heard.  
"That."  
"Do you reckon... I hope Glider's alright..." I whisper.  
"Of course you do. Follow me."

Further up the street we had turned into, two shadowy blobs appeared to dance around together. Then one fell to the ground, and more screaming was heard. Petrified, I watched as the main shadow ripped the other one to shreds. A bang sounded behind me, it was ShowTime backing away. I was about to tell him to shut up, when I realised I had screamed and blown our cover. We peered around the brick corner. Only bits of the second shadow were there.  
"Uh..."  
"Let's leave now."  
"Agreed."  
Frightened, we ran down the street in the opposite direction of the second shadow. Soon a third shadow loomed ahead of us in the distance. No... That's the first shadow! We screeched to a halt in front of it. It was still in the shadows. ShowTime whimpered. No, it's not quite over yet.  
"Help! There's been a murder down there!" Maybe I can trick it?  
"Can you help us?" Obviously ShowTime was buying it, because he was giving me an impatient look. The shadow stepped forward, and a white furred mare, with unkempt and white mane appeared. Her eyes were green and crystallised, she was thin and tall, like a princess. Her mouth was stained with blood. I was still captivated by the creature in front of me... Why was she so... Beautiful...? She flapped her wings, and looked down nervously. A shy, attractive female cannibal.  
"O-oh..! Sorry... I didn't mean to startle you... My name's DarkShine. This is ShowTime. What's your name...?" I asked gently. ShowTime gave me a wide eyed look, and took a step back.  
"U-Um... H-Hi... My name.. It's... E-Echo..." She whispered, looking at the ground. She stamps her hoof slightly.  
"Hi Echo. Are you ok? What's a mare like you doing alone on a night like this...?" She seemed to blush, and ShowTime gave me the weirdest look. Suddenly the night seemed very cold.  
"Oh! Um. Sorry, that came out wrong. I have a mare friend." I fixed my previous sentence. Echo looked briefly disappointed, before she nervously trotted on the spot.  
"N-nothing. Um... Sorry I d-don't talk many stallions... Yet alone ponies... I don't have any f-friends and... Eep..!" She seemed to hide herself away in a shell. She was ridiculously shy.  
"Hey. You seem nice enough. Why don't you have any friends?"  
"N-nobody wants to... To know me..."  
"Oh? Well. There's only one thing for it. Tomorrow, meet me by the bar over there. We'll go for drinks. Just us three. Ok?"  
"R-really?" Her face literally lit up. She looked hopefully into my eyes, and in auto-pilot, I nodded. I had found my conscious mind lost in her emerald eyes... I could hear my voice explaining how tomorrow night would work, but all I could see... Wow...  
"All right... U-um. S-see you tomorrow DarkShine and... Sh-ShowTime..." With that, she rose into the night sky, like a shooting star with bat wings. Hey, she has bat wings...! Awesome...  
"DarkShine."  
"... Huh? What?" I blinked out of it, and lowered my head back to ShowTime.  
"Are you fucking nuts?"  
"Hm?"  
"You've asked a murderer, a cannibal, for drinks. She'll probably eat us!"  
"... She's pretty though..." I mumbled absent-mindedly. ShowTime cocked his head to the side, sizing me up. After he'd reached a conclusion, he took a wary sigh, and shook his head.  
"Three mares now Shine. It won't end well for you. Pull yourself together, you need Dash." Slowly his words brought me out of my fantasy world.  
"Yeah... You're right. But she's lonely and she needs friends. She looks like she's been through a lot. Look, I'm going home now. Don't... Don't report her. Promise me." ShowTime rolled his eyes, and gave a look that said he wasn't taking me seriously.  
"ShowTime!"  
"... Fine. I won't. I gotta get back to Snap, so bye Shine. Be careful." With that, he upped and left. I watched him walking down the street, before heading home in the opposite direction.

~ The Next Day

The whole day had been spent lulling about not really doing much. I was waiting for the night, when I would see the white mare again. When the sun finally fell behind the horizon, I quickly left the house in search of the bar. The night was practically identical to the last night, but a few grey clouds lined with moonlight hovered over the town. There was something soft about the night too, but I couldn't quite...  
"DarkShine. Hurry up. I don't plan on getting eaten tonight."  
"Hm? Oh right. Get a few cases, there's going to be three of us, and we don't know how much she can drink."  
"You mean you want to get hammered."  
"... Yeah."

The bar was relatively empty. BerryPunch was the bar tender. When me and ShowTime walked in, she gave a friendly smile and wave, and ducked under the counter. She soon emerged again with two bottles of beer.  
"On the house guys!"  
"Where's DreamGlider?"  
"She's still sleeping off last night. You two totally got her hammered." I laughed, and shook my head. It wasnt totally out fault. Dream helped herself a lot.  
"Look, we're drinking our tonight." I stated, taking the beer from the counter. I popped the lid off and took a gulp, wiped my mouth and continued my sentence.  
"So we need a lot of cases of beer. Could we-"  
"Say no more Shine! Six cases, twelve bits." Wow. That's really generous.  
"Berry...-"  
"It's alright Berry, Shine isn't paying. I'll pay full price."  
"ShowTime...!"  
"Done! You two have a great night!" My objections were completely ignored by the two, as a bulking purse of bits was spilt onto the bar. Berry opened the nearby fridge and slowly moved six cases onto the bar. ShowTime balanced two on his back and carried one in his mouth. I did the same, albeit with a guilty conscience. As we left again, Berry gave a massive wave, with an even bigger smile.  
"... She's too kind..." I mumbled.  
"Not her too!" Joked Time.  
"Fuck off." I smirked.  
"Funny choice of words."

We were waiting out in the cold night for what seemed to be hours, before Echo finally showed up. She walked nervously from the shadows of a nearby alley. Breathless, I watched as she drew nearer. Soon she was standing with me and Time, and I couldn't stop staring.  
"... S-Shine? H-Hello?"  
"... Huh? Wait what?"  
"She asked if she could take some of the cases from you." ShowTime stated impatiently.  
"Oh. Oh right, sure." I passed her a few cases, and for a few moments we stood silently in a triangle.  
"U-Um... Where.. Where are we going...?"  
"Huh? Oh. I know a spot. Follow me."

We slugged up the hill, dragging our hooves along with us.  
"Shine, seriously... How much further..."  
"Well, this should be a good spot. Set the booze down. Welcome to sparkle town." I grinned, and waved my hooves to emphasise the view. I looked out over the hill, and saw Ponyville down below. The twinkling house lights were indistinguishable from the starry sky. In the distance, Canterlot castle shone like a beacon over the town. It was as bright as the North Star.  
"Sh-Shine that's... Beautiful..."  
"Hmhm. Just like-"  
"... Wh-What?"  
"Nothing. Here, have a drink."

We had a drinking competition. It was between me and Echo, but because she was about twice the size as me, she had won. We had shovelled drinks into our faces and I was completely pissed. She was slightly tipsy in comparison, but I don't think she had her head on straight either.  
"Shine how're you going to get home...? Dash's house is in the sky, you can't fly like that."  
"Shine can come home with me..."  
"Shure!"  
"... Alright... But... You two... Whatever. Look, I'll talk to Dream, and maybe we can make a story as to why you didn't join her in bed tonight."  
"Humhum... Wouldn't want Dashhh to get angry with me..." I mumbled, and I try to stand on my hooves. I stumble, and fall forwards into the dry grass. Echo helps me up, and I lean on her side.  
"Thanksh Echo..."  
"Come on Shine. Let'sh go home. You can sleep in the guest bed." ShowTime gave us one last nervous look, before making his way down the hill.

Her house was more like a cabin in a woods. Probably because it was a cabin in the woods. She left my side, balancing me on my hooves, while she fell through the door. I couldn't help but laugh, but that set me off balance and I fell flat on my face. She didn't laugh, she stood me up and guided me through the thatched cottage towards the guest bedroom.  
"Thanksh. Yur nishe.." I giggled, and jumped on the bed. I lay there for a moment, yawned, and stretched. Echo giggled, and blushed.  
"Shine, you're sweet."  
"Aw. You're cute too...! Yur shweet.." I yawned again, and buried myself in the covers. I emerged head only from the covers, from the wrong end. Echo giggled, and climbed in the bed to help me lay in the right direction. We tussled for a bit under the covers, and Echo ended up laying on top of me. Much to my surprise, she began kissing me. And when I joined in, things... Escalated.

~That Morning

Echo yawned, and realised she was on the edge of the bed. She shuffled to the middle where she could sleep properly, when her flank touched Somepony else's. Startled, she turned in the bed and stared open mouthed at me. Her eyes were wide. I hadn't noticed she was even here yet, I didn't even know I was here. But as ever, like a vampire, I groaned out of my deathly sleep.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuck... Not now Dash..." To which I heard a scared squeal. My vision instantly sharpened. I turned in the bed and was met by Echo's face. Her beautiful... Beautiful eyes... We stared frightened at each other for minutes. She didn't seem to want to say anything... But... Something had to be said.  
"Um." I still had little recollection of what happened. Obviously she had all the memories.  
"U-Um..." We stared at each other in silence for ages... I wanted to kiss her but...  
"L-look... We should never talk about this." To which Echo nodded readily.  
"U-Um... Do you... Do you remember... Wh-What happened...?" She looked pleadingly into my eyes. But that... That was the thing that triggered my mind to throw up the memories of last night. It was amazing- Hey wait she started it. I couldn't say that... Actions speak louder than words. I slowly nodded after a few moments of nothing, and she gave a small squeal again. We lay in the bed a while, before I got out of it. I looked back, and found a wet patch on the sheet and... Echo's... I blushed up immediately, and Echo leaped out the bed for the shower.  
"Uh... Could I use the shower-"  
"Mhm!"  
It took a while for her to come out the shower. I obviously produced a... Lot of... When she finally came out the shower, she didn't make eye contact and quickly made her way to the kitchen presumably to make breakfast. I stepped into the bathroom, and for the first time in months I wasn't greeted by cold water. The shower was warm and inviting, so different from the biting cold shower at Dash's. But... That wasn't her fault. She tries her best for me... As I mulled this over in the shower it only made me feel worse about what I had just done. Now I really wish I hadn't slept with a cannibal. But the night before... We really bonded. We actually got along. And I'm not just talking about the sex. She was a really nice pony, shy, sophisticated... Well the right kind if sophisticated. Not all stuck-up, but not totally slobby either. We had the same interests, we both had problems with... Things. We could relate... She was pretty damn cool. I hope we can still be friends.

"Hey uh... Where're my clothes? Oh never mind." She handed me my waistcoat shirt tie and fedora as I left the bathroom, and I quickly slapped them on in the doorway. I hesitated, before I made my way for the front door.  
"Look... I should really go. But uh... I'll see you around...? Um. We should never tell anyone about this."  
"A-Agreed..."  
"... Bye."  
"Bye." Without looking back, I opened the door and stepped through it. The morning was warm, and lush forest greens filled my vision. If it wasn't for the circumstances, I'd probably be smiling. I love morning forests. There's something crisp about the air in a forest. It's especially prudent during the morning. Rays of sunlight barrel through the leaves of the trees, spotting the muddy ground with freckles. The cabin was on a hill, and the slope went back down into Ponyville. There was a path beaten by one pony travelling up and down it twice a day. The pony was obviously Echo. This place was far enough from Ponyville though to be secluded. It was peaceful.

~Weeks later


End file.
